Bison's New Dolls
by Kamon772
Summary: Sakura Kasugano is kidnapped and turned into one of Bison's Dolls. Where she then used to carry out a variety of missions for her new master M. Bison.
1. Chapter 1

This is was originally a story idea that someone else had come up with on another site where people take turns writing parts of various stories. I helped out for awhile in expanding on this idea yet they stopped working on it and I decided to continue it by myself. So not everything written in this or future addition to this story were originally done by me.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

M. Bison the leader of the powerful Shadaloo, a worldwide criminal organization that reach stenches from the most populated city to the most rural country side. Though lately there have been a quite a number of setbacks with thanks to Interpol getting in their way along with number of other group that decided to take a stand against them.

However there were also single individuals that were causing a number of setbacks as well. There was failure of the Shadow who went rogue with his current whereabouts unknown. Cammy while on her mission

to kill Dhalsim was instead made self aware by him and had now gone rogue as well.

He was just about to go order one of his Dolls(a group of teenage girls that had been captured and brainwashed by Shadaloo to be his assassins and bodyguards) to carry out the mission of capturing Cammy and another to go about finding Ryu. When he noticed someone from the communication center approaching him.

"What is it?" Bison asked as he was not really in the mood for anything trivially at the moment.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir. However there a urge message that we have received in regards to the order that you gave out shortly after Vega reported Cammy had gone rouge." they informed him.

Seeing as how this might actually be important as otherwise they would have had someone get him personal to take the message. He turned away from heading towards the area where his remaining Dolls were kept and towards the communication room to hear what was so important he need to be there personally.

As Bison strode into the communication room, where it was very busy as people were surrounding various machine picking up all sort of message and hand out various orders. After all being a worldwide group communication was the key as other was order could not be maintain as some people's head can get too big and others try to use the lack of communication as weakness to bring down the organization from within.

Going over to where all the message that were intend directly for him were collected and dealt with in timely manner as being the head of Shadaloo he did not have time to listen to everything everyone had to say after all. Shadaloo was organization that had it hands in everything from drugs, weapons, smuggling, various experiments humans(The Dolls and Shadow being just two of them). So they were all collected here and he would view them at his leisure unless they were like right now where the message was apparently urge.

"I heard that there was a important message for me?" Bison asked of the many staffers that took all his personal messages.

Hearing their leader's voice the men stood from their stations for a moment of respect before resuming their work. One of the staffers turned to Bison and saluted. "Sir! There is an urgent transmission from one of our Japanese agents."

Japanese agent? Could it be that Ryu was discovered or possibly some kind of connection that could be used to lure him out. Being elusive was not the only reason people seem to have hard time finding Ryu as he just did not seem to have many connections. Normally if you could not find someone you just go after those closest to them like their family and friends. However in Ryu's cases he had no known family or even memories of them and the closest thing he has to one would be his mentor Gouken and Ken Masters. Which just lead to other problems as Gouken's whereabouts are unknown and Ken well he was just as skilled as Ryu and from incredibly wealth family. Thus drawing too much attention of the public if they went after him.

"Patch him through," Bison said.

The staffer turned back to his console and brought up a video image of a Japanese man dressed in the typical suit-and-tie ensemble of the salary man. "Sir!" the man said. "I have discover something that you might find most interesting"

"Go ahead, Tanaka" Bison said.

"We have captured a girl that we decided to check up on after have previously overlooking her" Tanaka said.

"What do you mean you overlooked her" Bison demanded out the agent.

"She was one of the two subjects that we were following at the time you had request a girl from Japan for the Dolls program. She was originally overlooked because of various reason that deemed her an inferior choice for the program before" he reported as he rather just get this over with now as their might be hell to pay if Bison discovered this on his own.

"However upon doubling back to look for a possible replacement for Cammy it was discovered that she had developed beyond our wildest expectations and would now make an excellent addition to the Doll program." Stepping to the side, he unveiled a cage containing a Japanese teenager with short hair, dressed in a sailor fuku. Her hands were cuffed behind her back. "This is Sakura Kasugano."

Sakura strained against her restraints and pressed herself against the bars of the cage. "Let me go, you bastards!" she shouted. "Let me go right now! You're so lucky that Ryu isn't here right now, or he'd..."

"Ryu?" Bison asked, thinking finally a useable connection for luring out Ryu and not everyone else out to get Shadaloo and him as well. "This young girl knows him?"

"She's what you might call a fan girl. This is the original reason that we overlooked her before as we feared that despite her potential it was her being a fan girl that limited it" Tanaka explained. " However we were wrong as Sakura has trained herself to be rather formidable fighter by simply emulating Ryu's move. She has even mastered channeling her ki energy and used it in various ways as well perform a hadouken when we capturing her. Luckily though her level of strength isn't up to Ryu's or Ken's so we were able to wear her down enough for use a taser on her."

"You cheap bastard who uses a….AHHHHH!" Sakura yelled as she was once again hit with a taser.

"Also as you can see, Sir. Sakura here has also somehow trained her body to take the same amount of damage of typical Street Fighter as well. For the normal tasers were not as effective on her thus we had to switch to the those used from Street Fighters." Tanaka reported.

"Excellent!" Bison said. Not only would Sakura make an interesting Doll, but an excellent tool in hunting the elusive Ryu. "Have Sakura transported back to headquarters immediately so that her re-education can begin."

"Yes, sir!" Tanaka said. "Tanaka out!"

As the transmission ended, Bison turned and walked out of the room with an evil grin. Yes, this one might have potential, he thought. She might be able to surpass Cammy, with such a natural fighting spirit and once that fan girl streak is removed out her. Sakura may become one of the most valued dolls yet.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

James Birdsong for reviewing this story

Jeff Higgs for adding this story to their Story Alert List

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After give that report to Bison getting Sakura out of Japan was not really that hard as using Shadaloo connections Tanka managed to slip out the country with Sakura. She was outside the cage yet not really giving much resistance as she was drugged with substance that made appear that she was just sleepy. Once outside the Japan though she was thrown back into the cage as the drugs would not last the whole trip back to Shadaloo base where Bison was currently staying at.

Though the trip back was not exactly a quite one after the drugs wore off and Sakura was fully aware of her surrounding again. She would rant and rave about how they were all going to pain when she got out here and how badly Ryu was going to beat them once he found out that they had taken her. Never once realizing that this was exactly what they were hoping for after all. Ryu coming after her as she was the only one that they could go after and not have massive scene made out of it right away. Not to say that her life was less important then the others within Ryu's yet hers was the most low key of them all. She did not have the Masters named behind her thus everything she did and did not do would not catch the media's attention. Nor was she an highly known agent of Interpol that was actively hunting down Bison and aiming to taken down Shadaloo like Chun Li was. She was just average Japanese schoolgirl that happen to have the rare talent of being a very good self taught Street Fighter, after all she did not even start training serious until she first saw Ryu anyway.

This spoke leaps and bounds about her vast untapped potential as she did in a quarter of the time what Ryu, Ken, and other Street Fighter had spent to varying degrees their entire lives doing. Sakura by simply watching Ryu perform the Hadoken had managed to duplicate it almost perfectly where as Dan Hibki who according to various source had once been Gouken's very first student never had his despite direct training no matter how short it was. Dan was expelled because his desire for revenge against Sagat killing his father as took the old saying an eye for a eye very serious. Gou gouged out right eye of man nearly eight feet tall somehow possibly jumping and Sagat beat him to death probably destroying one of his eyes in the process. Though that was pretty much to be expected considering Sagat's track record with this sort of thing. He put his student Adon in traction for four months after he 'won' a challenge for his teacher's title as God of Muay Thai while still recovering from Ryu having ripped his chest open with a Metsu Shoryuken. Then there was Ryu who hunting down for the scar on his chest and beating him in his own tournament he held to prove he was the best fighter in the world.

Of course by the time that Ryu had even caught wind of her being captured as being so hard to find meant that you could not get information as fast as everyone else could and also because of his upbringing and lifestyle. Ryu was not very tech savvy there was as he could use computers and various other technical devices. So he got his news by paper, TV, letters, and people that just happen to see him. Thus by the time he could even be informed that Shadaloo had captured Sakura it would have been far too late for him to have done anything.

Though Sakura weather she was aware of how unlike it was Ryu would come to save her in time or not. She still went on about how he would come save. Despite that even her own parents had not yet realized that she had gone missing yet for they had waited until she had left to take part in local Street Fighter tournament before nabbing her. It would be days possibly a week or more before her parents report her as missing as the tournament was set up by unknowing everyone involved set up by Shadaloo. Thus Sakura's name was not even listed on the program, as it was just trap to lure her out and keep people from realizing she had been kidnapped.

Tanaka and most of the Japanese branch of Shadaloo were also banking on the fact that Sakura had not told her parents that Ryu was being pursued by global crime organization as they might let her go off to take part in Street Fighter tournaments and fights. However possibly getting the attention of group like Shadaloo because they are after her idol and role model would have mostly likely changed their minds real quick.

Yet when things got too much for him to handle Tanka just tased Sakura this time with extra strong jolt to ensure that she was unconscious the rest of the way towards the base where she would receive her re-education process for becoming one of Bison's Dolls.

Once Sakura was out cold from electric jolt that run through her body causing her to drop like a sack of potatoes to the floor of the cage she was trapped in as her eyes rolled up into her head and she began twitching slightly from the getting tased. Tanka was thinking just what might he get for having found such a find like Sakura here as sure he overlooked her before but he good reason to that time. Now however she was proving to be more then worthy subject for the Dolls program as he noticed that Ryu was not the only person that she could emulate the moves of.

For as she laid there unconscious on the floor of her cage, Tanka realized her body had managed to house the charge of the taser gun and when another guard was order to poke at her with hand they got rather nasty shock that knocked their butt out cold. Apparently she had subconsciously learned to emulate Blanka's ability to generate electricity through the numerous shocks she had been given by their taser gun.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank

James Birdsong for reviewing this story

nuku nuku6 for adding this story to their Story Alert and Favorite Story List

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sakura could only gasp at the sheer size of the Shadaloo base she was being escorted through while her hands and ankles were chained up prevent her from moving as freely as she wanted. Her capturer Tanaka kept her moving a brisk pace with the tug of her chain forcing her to keep up or be dragged along base's metal floor which was not as smooth as the cage she had been until just a little while go.

She felt slightly off and noticed whenever a worker just happen too close they got a shock from her. This probably the reason that Japanese branch Shadaloo member was wearing rubber gloves at the moment. Somehow her body was giving off electric charges and if she knew how to do it will maybe she could at least get out this bonds. Possibly even escape from wherever here as she might not know where she was at the moment but any place would be better then this Shadaloo base. She especially did not like the idea of what they were planning to do with her as she was to be put through this Dolls program. One that she was sure did not involve her playing with any small plastic figures unless Bison had strange doll fetish where he like seeing girls play with them. As for how the young Kasugano just knew the Dolls program meant something bad for her. Well that was pretty easy as first of all it was something being done by Shadaloo thus that immediately raise some red flag yet the next had to do with rumors going around about some girl known as Killer Bee being spotted around the world and various Street Fighter tournaments.

"Well…Well Tanaka is this the girl that will be our latest subject for the Dolls program" a man dressed in lab coat said as behind him was room that looked like operating room for experiments on animals complete with operating like table.

Sakura could only stand in place as the man in the lab coat circled around her looking her over like she was piece of meat or something. It made her feel real uncomfortable as she never realized how truly terrifying Shadaloo could be until she was trapped within one of their bases completely at their mercy.

"I heard she can possibly emulate abilities of other Street Fighter beyond just Ryu's. Most fascinating as this would make a lovely ability for a Dolls. Guards unchain her so we can begin the process of her re-education" the man said.

Sakura then felt the chain become undone but the cold feeling of metal around her wrist and ankle was soon replaced by two more piece of metal placed one behind her head and another in her back.

"You have two choice now girl as you can even do as your told or a bullet could place into your brain and heart from behind. While it would be in our best interesting to have you alive it would be just as easy to kill you, study your corpse, then clone you to make Dolls and various other things" Tanaka informed her.

Fighting men twice her size and various others things she had been exposed to in the Street Fighter world. However dodging two bullet aimed both at her brain and heart at point blank range was something she was sure only a master would be able to. This was something she was not be far so all she could do was just listen to whatever they had to say for now.

"I have to report to Lord Bison so she all yours, Dantom" Tanaka said walking off.

Sakura thought that she possibly use his leaving as chance to make move herself but the guard only remind her of the fact they end her life with the simple click of a trigger.

"Alright time is being wasted, so strip naked and get on that table" Dantom ordered

At this Sakura paled as she had been told to remove all her clothes. However after some 'convincing' Sakura stripped out her clothes as to Dantom she was nothing more then subject to be put through the Dolls re-education program. This was actually the first part of the Sakura's re-education since Dolls were almost no different then robots. For they spoke like them and even act like them to certain extent so to begin the process of turning a person from their original self into nothing more then simple member of the Dolls Unit.

The remove of their clothes was necessary as clothing was sort of first step of dehumanizing them and making so that the brainwashing would be way more effective in their re-education.

It sure was working for Sakura as she was certainly feeling a little less human at the moment as she was made to lay down on cold steel table that send chills through her body because of its coolness. However there as nothing she could do about it as she was strapped down to the table and as much as struggle once the threat of getting bullet through brain and heart were gone. Sakura could not free herself from the table making her feel exactly like the frog she had been made to dissect in biology class last month.

Only this time rather then being one looking down at something trapped on table, thing were reverse as she was on the one trapped. Though she was not going to be killed…now at least whatever this re-education would do to her she was sure it would end the person she was now.

"You do certainly have one fine body for someone that has only just starting fighting at the street fighter level recently as with body like yours there will not be much training requirement beyond just getting those kinks that go with self-taught style" Dantom said running a finger across her stomach.

Catching the man off guard, Sakura spat in his face, nearly getting him in the eye.

"You guys might think you have me right where you want me. I will tell you right now that your wrong. I will never work for the likes of you! You'll never break me" Sakura yelled

"Oh, I beg to differ my dear. After I'm done with you, you'll be a loyal servant to our lord Bison. Hell, we could order you to strike down your dearest friends and you do so without a moments hesitation" Dantom said pulling a device down from the ceiling and placed on Sakura's head


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank

Shadow Zeranion for reviewing this story and adding it to their Story Alert

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sakura struggled as best she could to get this helmet looking device off her head however it proved to be useless as with her hands and legs restrained to the table all she could do was trash around and shake her head. Just hoping that the helmet would fall off yet that was not to be as right outside her field of vision she heard the sound of something being plugged into the helmet and the sounds of switches being flipped and buttons being clicked.

Whatever they were doing it was not good as Sakura stepped up her efforts to attempt to free herself even try and call upon that power to generate electricity to short out whatever was plugged into the helmet. She did it before when she was apparently out cold and as she was being lead here so why not now when she would have really need it.

Sadly that never happened as the machine started up and giant jolt was send through Sakura's entire body causing it to arch upwards before falling back down and she just stared blank at the ceiling with her brown eyes now glaze over as she had entered into a sleep like state.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled as she sat up straight in her bed the covering being thrown off as she did so.

"Huh!" She thought as she looked around to see that she was no longer restrained to a table but within a her room or what she at least thought was her room.

"Is this is my room? Why am I here?" the Kasugano thought out loud as she looked around like she was within a stranger's house.

'The posters on the wall are not right were they?' Sakura thought as she looked at them

They did not feature a guy with brown eyes and wearing long, red headband around his head of brown hair. Clad in only a white karate gi with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders. These poster featured a large build man with black hair and strange white eyes. They were wearing a red military uniform with large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, and shin guards. What really attracted her attention was on the skull insignia on his cap.

"Hey Sakura stop staring at ******* and come down before your breakfast get cold. Mom already pissed you woke up yelling" her brother Tsukushi told her.

She was about to ask why her brother's saying of this guy's name was muffled but her body was already moving towards the breakfast table where she sat down and begun eating breakfast with her family.

"So are you excited today as it your first day as member of the your school's elite squad" her mother said proudly.

"Of course!" Sakura replied with equal pride

Once breakfast was done Sakura bid farewell to her family as she ran off to school almost fully absorbed into whatever was going on the moment she sat down to breakfast. No longer wondering or getting that feeling of wrongness she had when she woke up this morning as she passed it off as her dreaming.

"Hello there ******** Academy!" Sakura said as the fact she could not comprehend actually name of her school was lost to her.

Through the day she sat there and listen to the various teacher talk about only two subjects almost all day. One would be the history and goals of ******** for which she listen to with great intend and interest. The other being math with word problems and formulas describe to the mathematical aspects of a criminal organization's operations.

Then the time had finally come as Sakura was getting ready for her first day as part of her school's elite squad. She looked pretty excited as she stood there in her new uniform a dark blue body suit, black boots, and armored red gloves were on each hand. As she waited for her captains to appears she adjusting the dark blue military cap on her head, the brown armband around her right arm, and her short orange necktie that stopped right in the middle of her chest.

Looking around Sakura noticed that she was alone in the gym as only two girls appeared both her wearing the same uniform as her. One had short orange hair covering her left eye and relatively small breast while the other long brown hair kept up in bun with four bangs hanging down in front of her face and breast that kind of made Sakura jealous.

She was about to greet who she guessed were her captain when they held up a hand for her to stop as the man from her poster appeared before them.

Staring at him just standing there looking down at her as stood between the other two captain members of the squad.

It was then that something just clicked in her mind as everything made sense and she realized what was going on here. This was not reality as the poster of Ryu were replaced by those of M. Bison. She was attend a school named SHADALOO Academy where she learned only about the history and goals of the criminal organization. While this 'elite squad' that she had been so happy to have joined only moments ago was apparently the Dolls unit as the name of the squad itself in this place was the Dolls.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Meanwhile back in reality….

"Sir it seem that the subject has become aware of the them being in virtual world as initial memory overwrite programming did not fully work" one of Dantom's assistants reported.

"No matter as this is what I expected of her anyway as someone strong enough to possibly surpass Cammy should be able to see through something like this no problem. However she will not be as lucky as her since we learned and adapted the programming to prevent another incident like that from according" Dantom said before wave over to another one of his assistants "Crank the brainwashing programming up to eleven and drop the whole virtual reality bit. Focus all power on drilling the Dolls directives into that head of her until that all she thinks about"

"But, Sir if you do that her mind might….." the first assistant said that was before a large red stain made itself known on their lab coat and collapsed out of their chair.

"Anyone else have any objections to this plan as if the subject's mind breaks then that all more easy to piece it back together as the perfect Doll and replacement for Cammy" Dantom inform them all as he order the guards to carrying away the now dead assistant.

The other then just got to work as they now knew the whole bit about have the ability to terminate them upon disobeying or questioning orders was no joke as one of them had died from it. Though they felt sorry for Sakura(not sorry enough to risk their lives though) as having the brainwashing programming set to eleven and focusing only on drilling the Dolls directive into her head would leave her on the same level as the short orange hair Dolls known only as Juni.

She was the only one to have ever experience this level of brainwashing before not even Cammy herself had been subjected to it and as result in Juni's brainwashing was so complete. She flawlessly killed her own family because it was her first mission given by Bison.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank

James Birdsong and Godsorta for reviewing this story

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sakura just blink and literally everything around her had gone completely and utterly white as the entire area as long and far as the eye could see was just white. However in the vast whiteness that she was currently in Sakura was not alone entirely as there was in fact one other person at the moment. The short orange hair girl that was now as Juni was the only one that existed within this space with her.

This was probably because Juni was the only one to have ever experience the level of program before. The only member of the Dolls unit that was able to reject the memory rewrite process. However that was rather then that being a good thing in was in fact the worse thing possible as her comrades were simply eased into their new rolls as memories were changed sullen manner. They were completely absorbed into being part of Shadaloo Academy's elite squad known as the Dolls mentally so they would be that way in reality as well. Only in reality Shadaloo was not an Academy and though they were still a elite squad. It was just an elite squad of assassins and personal bodyguards to Bison.

Juni and soon Sakura would find out they were different from the others in how they were transformed. There would be no easy transition from normal girl to one of Bison's Dolls. Although at the moment Juni just stood there at attention seem to await orders as Sakura looked down and noticed that she was no longer wearing the same outfit as Juni but her normal attire she wore while Street Fighting.

Knowing that this was not reality only meant one thing apparently as she was no longer having to deal with that mess up virtual version of her life. However that was something she had even call into question a few time as she pinched herself so hard in the arm she actually saw some blood, yet was not waking up from the pain. Sakura thought she would try something else in trying to make herself wake up as she was not dreaming but apparently trapped in some kind of virtual world. So maybe if she found something within this vast blank area she might wake up. A type of trigger or something to get out of here from the inside, the chance were low. Sure she still be naked and strapped to a table but at least she be in reality again not this place where she had no idea what was in store for her. Sadly no matter how far she walked away from Juni whenever she looked back the girl was always standing right there the distance between them never changing.

It then that there was buzzing sound that appear in her head that just keep getting louder and louder. At first she was able to tone it out as whatever she heard or saw in this place was not real. She was not going to allow herself to fall back into that trap. Getting out of it the first time might have been skill or luck but she did not want to take that chance.

Sakura then came to a sudden stop as the sound become more then just that. She could actually make out what it was that continuing ramming against her mind like a battering ram.

'Fight Her….Fight Her…Fight Her….Fight Her….Fight Her….Fight Her…Fight Her' the chant went

Once them mantra just began ring in her head over and over again. Sakura tried plugging her ears while the voice was coming from inside her head. The simple motion of covering her ears might at least help steeling her resolve to ignore it. In the end all it took was just one slip in Sakura's control when the voice stopped sounding like the stranger's and became her own. That one moment of shock where hear herself saying this mantra was all that was need for her mind and eyes go blank as she charged at Juni who took stance as Sakura came rushing at her.

However once Sakura had gotten close enough the orange hair girl grabbed her and spiral up into the air with Sakura, then come crashing down on her stomach. Sakura jumped back after just getting caught up in Juni's Earth Direct move.

Seeing that she might have a chance attempted to strike about at Juni with her Sakura Otoshi yet after nailing her opponent with the first blow and the two follow up hammer strike she screw on the final one and lost her balance. Being left extremely vulnerable afterwards she was subjected to Juni's Hooligan Combination ending it with a powerful frankensteiner throw.

As Sakura and Juni continued to fight her rough self taught style was showing the flaws as normal she was able to get by just fine despite these things. However as she fought against this girl things were not really working out for her for some reason.

As the fury of blows and kicks that were exchanged between the two girls continued it could clearly be seen that her fighting style was getting better and better. Her moves which were once just weaker and imperfect version of Ryu's moves were now becoming similar to his in both power and execution.

Though normally useless to anyone other then Dan Hibki, his Saikyo-ryu style was not as useless as everyone seem to think that it was. After all Dan was for a short amount of time was a student of Gokuen's like Ryu and Ken. To have taken on Dan as his student Gouken must have saw something in Dan at one point. Although whatever spark or potential Gouken saw in Dan was crushed when he learned of his student's desire learn from him only to get vengeance on someone. Gouken refused to continue teaching Dan after this and expelled him from his dojo, fearing that if he had continued Dan would might end up walking down a dark path.

What does all this about info about the joke of the Street Fighter have to do with Sakura and her moves improving. While for example take Dan's Gadoukens, consider to be the pretty much a pathetic excuse for a Hadoken that someone that learned from only video tapes can outdo. They were still mostly likely based on the same basic he probably learned from Gouken before being expelled. So when Sakura learned the entire Saikyo-ryu from Dan in only three days, half of what she learned may have simply been modified and merged version of Muay Thai. It was what the Muay Thai was modified and merged with that really matter in the end, that being Gouken's martial art style. So in very indirect manner she had already learned from Ryu. Gouken taught both Ryu and Dan then Dan in turn taught Sakura. No matter how much they may have put their own touches on things, the basic are the basic after all.

Thus by distilling Saikyo-ryu back to just being purely Gouken's martial art style, Sakura own self taught version was greatly improved as she even now perform one handed Hadokens that were just below Ryu's level. Same with all her other moves as her Shoryukens were now nearly perfect and even her Hurricane Kick were now the same. Each move though now nearly perfected still had her own little touch to them yet the rough edges had been smooth over so they fluent in their execution.

Now the tables had turned as everything Juni had tried was not getting through and Sakura had gained the upper hand. As Juni stood there teetering back and forth after being beaten yet still on her feet. The young Kasugano finished off Juni with the very move that she had saw Ryu use to defeat Sagat in the first Global Street Fighter tournament. The Metsu Shoryuken the very move that left that huge scar that was now adorning Sagat's chest.

As Juni's uniform brunt away along the path of this very powerful version of the Shoryuken sent her flying backwards as unlike Sagat who was giant at nearly eight feet tall. Juni was actually just an inch taller then Sakura and rather shocking she did not just have her head lopped off or something. The size difference between Sagat and Ryu also played a role in it just being giant chest scar. Jumping over to where her foe had landed Sakura sat on top of her chest her hand raise about to take the final blow to Juni though stopping just mere inches smashing her face in. However this was when she came to her sense again and realized what had become of the person she was fighting and herself for that matter.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank

James Birdsong for reviewing this story

Zefeh for adding me to their Author Alert and Favorite Author List

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Blinking Sakura looked down to see that Juni who she had been fighting was no longer a human being as what was lying underneath her was nothing more then life size doll. The unnatural sheen that Juni's skin now had was shinning thanks to the light of this place and the large vertical rip her uniform caused by the Metsu Shoryuken that practically split the outfit right down the middle from the hip up.

Though Sakura then looked at herself to see that Juni was not the only one that had transformed into a doll as Sakura herself was now nothing more then life size doll version of herself. From head to toe she was looked like plastic doll that one would normally find in toy store only she about five times the normal size of a doll.

At first Sakura was starting to panic at the sudden change from human to doll. Though she quickly tried to calm herself as she spoke aloud

"This is not real. This just a virtual world. You have been turned into….."

That when Sakura realized that she was no longer able to move her body as it just locked up and she froze in place. Try as she might to will her body to move there was nothing that she could do to make it happen. She had become a prisoner in her own body as she just stood there frozen in place.

While Sakura's new doll body was completely unresponsive what she noticed out the corner of her eye was that the Juni Doll stood up and the uniform that was been ripped fell off her hanging around her waist in two separate parts.

Looking over to where Sakura Doll was standing she motion her to follow after her. At first Sakura's body did not respond at all but soon it began following after Juni as they began walking to somewhere within this white empty space.

Of course the whole time Sakura was trying to fight against her transformed body following after Juni as they walked. Everything she could think that came across her mind to move on her own yet it all ended in failure as it just continued walking after Juni.

After unknown amount of time, Sakura could actually see something in the distant as there was house though there was something about that cause her to be weary of this house she was unwillingly walking towards.

For when she got close enough she notice this 'house' was in fact a life size doll house. The fact that it was not life size just like Sakura and Juni were at the moment was not the only thing that was off about this house. It was a lot darker in color in fact now that she could get a good look at it she could see that it was in the same color as M. Bison's clothes and there was the insignia of Shadaloo itself on the front of the house.

Walking within the house Sakura came to a stop where Juni then took her place on shelve where there were eleven other life size doll that were all dressed exactly like Juni was. Without even having to be told Sakura could just knew that all the other that were sitting on these shelve was the other that Bison must have subjected to this Dolls programming that she was currently being put through herself.

A dozen girls they had done something like this to over a dozen time as that started to get Sakura worried as once or twice meant that they were probably still working on it. However the fact that she was staring at twelve other girls that had been transformed into nothing more then Bison's brainwashed minions really was starting to shake her resolve.

For the first time she was really starting to get worry that the she was just looking at her fate of being just another one girls that had fallen to this process. Her body then turned away from the other dolls and walked over to a blank space on the shelve that was right to the left of Juni. However on the opposite side of the Juni doll was the what appeared to be the exit. It seem like a trap as there was even a stereotypical exit signs posted on door and glowing light that read exit.

Then all of sudden Sakura felt that she could move on her own again yet despite being able to move under her own power again and the exit to this place being possibly right in front of her. She was not making the move towards leaving this place and returning to reality where she may have been naked and strapped to a table but at least she was sure that all that was real.

The Kasugano girl reach for the door until she heard a voice calling out her name.

"Sakura!"

The voice struck a cord within her as this had been the first voice she had within this virtual space ever since became aware that she was within one.

She turned to see that Juni was still sitting in her place on the shelve but had move her head to stare directly at the sixteen year old with a emotionless gaze. "Sakura Kasugano, you must receive your orders."

There was something about her voice that cause Sakura cringed and make her head began to hurt.

"I won't take orders from you" Sakura yelled out as she wanted to strike at Juni but something was holding her back just like how she could not just escape this place despite a exit being right in front of her.

"Negative. They are the orders of Lord Bison" Juni informed her.

Juni's words felt as though they pierced Sakura's mind. The pain grew worse. "S-stop it. I won't serve him. I am my own person not some doll someone can control"

"Negative. You are doll, the property of Lord Bison. Thus as his doll you will obey his commands without question."

Sakura began to feel dizzy and fell to her knees.

'Maybe she right as I am a literally a doll and doll owned so maybe Bison is my owner' Sakura thought all of sudden but then quickly shook her head "No. I won't. I can't. He is the bad guy and after Ryu"

'After a man that refuse to teach you despite have shown the your skills to him before. Lord Bison will not refuse to teach you once you accept him' the though ran through Sakura's head as she violently shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts while demand Juni stop talking.

"Directive 1: You are to protect Lord Bison with your life. You will die for him, if required" Juni stated ignoring Sakura's protests and internal struggle she clearly having.

"No. Please, no" Sakura cried as she lied on the floor, squirming, hands still clutching her head.

Images of her willingness protect Ryu, as if she wanted to be his student she should at least being willingly to defend her teacher if he were to become unable to do himself, were replaced with her now doing the same for M. Bison. They were even ramped up so that she was now willingly to take fatal blow for him or get herself killed in setting where death was the only possible outcome, though unlike the other dolls this only a last resort. Some Dolls were valued more others (like Cammy, Juni, and Juli for an example because various reasons) thus bar what she would die doing because order was set higher.

"Directive 2: You will follow Lord Bison's commands and carry out all tasks he assigns to you. If he asks you to kill, you will kill" Juni stated.

Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks. "But I'm not a killer!"

Though she might not have been a killer in reality. Mental images of her using her newly refined skills to kill flowed into her head. It was not that hard for her mind to create these images as the fighting style she desired Ryu teach her formally was one originally meant to kill in the first place. The moves she saw Ryu use were one that had their killer intent remove from them thanks to Ryu learning them from his own master, Gouken. However as evidence with the Metsu Shoryuken Ryu was very capable of transform his moves back to be used for their original intent(even if he did not kill Sagat just scar him for life). Thus Sakura have learn from simply watching Ryu on TV and tapes was now able to use these move to kill.

"Directive 3: Disobedience is met with death. All traitors must die" Juni continued.

"Stop!" Sakura's mind was on fire. She could hear the directives echoing in her head along with the corresponding images in an endless loop, wearing her resistance down. "Please, stop!"

The latest one was images flashed into her head were of her doing just as directive three stated. Whenever she can across someone that had been disobedience within her past, she killed them. Every time without exception she just killed them without a second thought.

Too busy trying to block out the images and directive was unaware that her outfit had changed from white to dark blue and the blue parts became orangish color.

"Directive 4: You are lead others to Lord Bison as you will tell him everyone that would make a good Dolls for him" Jun said

"I...will...not...betray...friends" Sakura said struggling to stay herself yet was already mentally compiling a list of those that might have the misfortune of being put through this same nightmare she was going through now, just not at this level though as what she was experience was special. Only one that would relate to Sakura's experience would be Juni.

"Directive 5: When not following Lord Bison's orders. You will use your ability to see a martial arts style and learn how to use it to find the weakness in it. After doing so you will report back to Lord Bison your findings" Juni told her.

"Report...Back...Lord...NO I am not a doll am I am Sakura Kasugano" she proclaimed though it was just false bravo at this point as once again she was already.

The exit was so close as she was staring right at it from her position on floor. However Sakura could feel herself slipping away. Deep down, she wanted to resist. Tried to resist, but it just hurt so much. Each new directive was like a railroad spike driven through her mind.

Though her mind was in absolute pain at the moment she managed to stand up using the door handle as crutch to prop herself up. Amazed that the door was able to hold her weight but then again she was current a five foot doll so maybe she did not weight that much.

"Need to focus. I am not a Doll. I am Sakura Kasugano. I was brought into a lab. I-" she said out loud yet Juni then stated another one of her directive

Juni continued. "Directive 7: Dolls show no mercy. They do not show or feel emotion. Dolls that show such are flawed and must be eliminated."

Sakura's line of thought cut off. She droned in a flat tone. "Directive 7: Dolls show no mercy. They do no show or feel emotion. Dolls that show such are flawed and must be eliminated." She blinked wondering if she had done what she thought she had just done. The strange thing was that there was no pain and the she was not even aware that her emotions were being shutdown one by one.

However the fact that there was no pain or images did spark some worry within Sakura.

"Can't hold on much longer...someone help me. My name is Sakura Kasu-" she said.

"Directive 8," Juni's words caused Sakura's thoughts to once again halt. "Dolls obey only Lord Bison. Orders given by all others are void."

"Directive 8," Sakura repeated. "Dolls obey only Lord Bison. Orders given by all others are void.

"My name is Sakura Ka-"

Juni quickly moved on. "Directive 9: Dolls have no human identity. No human history We are merely Lord Bison's Dolls."

A schism formed in Sakura's mind as she repeated the latest directive. Memories of her life rather then just being altered were now just fading away if they did not have any connection to previous directive. Even in this case Sakura's personal contact to them were severed so that they were nothing more then knowledge she held.

"Directive 9: Dolls have no human identity. No human history. We are merely Lord Bison's Dolls" Juni said with the brown hair girl now repeating it.

"I am Sakura. I, I am Sakura…"

"Directive 10: Dolls have no personal desires or identities. We are tools for Lord Bison. If he no longer finds us useful, we will accept death without question. We exist only to serve Lord Bison. Dolls have no other purpose" she stated

"I am Sakura! I am, I'm not, I, I, I-"

"Directive 10: Dolls have no personal desires or identities. We are tools for Lord Bison. If he no longer finds us useful, we will accept death without question. We exist only to serve Lord Bison. Dolls have no other purpose" Juni said as she then stopped talking and returned her head to facing forward.

As for Sakura once she had repeated this final tenth directive she had managed to finally open the door reveal that this really was the exit to this virtual world. However Sakura was no longer able to walk through it any more as that final directive broken her but mentally and literally as she was lying on the floor in pieces. Her head was lying on top of the pile that her body had become staring blanking with vacant eyes and emotionless expression out the door back to reality where her real face had similar expression on it.

Then slowly some invisible force began piece Sakura back together again yet as they were doing so it was clear this was not the really Sakura Kasugano anymore. They had same appearance and held all the knowledge that one known as Sakura Kasugano possessed. Yet once fully pieced back together what this brown hair sixteen year old was nothing more then the fourteenth members Dolls Unit and was placed in the empty space right next to Juni fully dressed just like all the other Dolls.

She just sat there staring vacant at nothing as she was just a doll nothing more and nothing else. The space she now occupied was one that once filled by Cammy.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank

James Birdsong and Godsorta for reviewing this story

Uppgreyedd for adding this to their Favorite Story List

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

In Shadaloo there were roughly five types of people that worked within this criminal organization. Those that did for the love of money. They really do not care what they do as long as they get paid and paid well they are happy to do just about anything. Those who were being forced to do so as they were presented two choices. Those two being work for me or I will kill you where you stand(then a person nearby is killed just to show they are serious). The Dolls which Sakura Kasugano was now a member of, fell into this group as well. Only different was they were not really given a choice as they brainwashed into being loyal to Bison

The ones that had no idea they were working for criminal organization as they were part of the business side. After all to be a worldwide organization they need a lot of money thus a number of relatively normal business. Shadaloo could not have made all their money from simply drugs and weapons. Otherwise Interpol would have been able to nail them down a long time ago as they were both global groups and all your money comes from drugs and weapons (most likely illegal ones). All would take is just one screw up and everything would come tumbling down. Those that did because they had a few screws loose or some kind of serious personality quirk or morality issues. Then there was Sagat, he was working for Shadaloo for one reason, he wanted to get rematch with Ryu. Apparently M. Bison was the first person to offer him the chance as if Interpol had been slightly more aware Sagat. There was the possibility he would have been to fight against Shadaloo not for it. He wanted Ryu the means of how he got him did not matter as long he got his rematch with him.

Out of these five basic types the one that fit Dantom the best was that he had serious personality quirks and morality issues. The reason he was banned from the normal scientific and medical community was because of various things he had been caught doing. He apparently loved watching as someone's mind broke as he got some sick pleasure in doing so. At first he was guy that was researching the limits of the human mind and what it could take, so that they could then take the mind's abilities even further. Though when it was discovered that his supposed 'failures' were not real failure after all. He had mentally broken all those people on purpose and enjoyed it. He was charged with various felony crimes yet never had to answer for them as Bison picked him up. He wanted Dantom as serve as one of the major members of creating the process for turning normal girls had captured into bodyguards and assassins that would become known as the Dolls.

As Sakura was being subject to the mental programming with her own mind. Dantom was just enjoying watching the show body jerked with very directive that was being given out to her as she struggled against her shackles. Then he move onto her eyes which they were the suppose window to the soul. Even seen Sakura discovery that she was in virtual world, her eyes were no longer glaze over nor was she blank staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes along with her expression were full of life and spirit and she showed within the virtual world she had been trapped in.

As the directive continued given out to her and repeated constantly, Dantom could see that slowly but surely the life leaving her eyes and expression. All the way to the point where she just laid there not even more and her eyes now just lifeless as everything that made her who she was had been taken away. Leaving just another member of the Dolls Unit in Sakura's place.

Walking over to the girl formerly known as Sakura Kasugano, Dantom undid her restrains and removed the helmet from her head.

"There you go. This is your chance to run as there is nothing holding you back now" the man told her.

Of course the brown hair girl did not nothing in response this as she found nothing to escape from. She just continued to stare blankly at the ceiling as she awaited her orders from Lord Bison to do something.

" 'You will never break me' and 'I will never serve Lord Bison' were not those things you had said" Dantom told her.

At this 14th Doll moved her head to face him with lifeless eyes and emotionless expression.

"Negative. That was said by one Sakura Kasugano. I am the property of Lord Bison and my purpose is to follow his orders" she stated.

The new Doll did not make a move after this as because she was not order to as she only took orders from Bison after all. The only reason she had moved or even spoke was because she address a mistake that Dantom had made about.

The directive that the Dolls were given made so that at first they would really do anything else Bison order them to or it involved him because they saw themselves as his property. Since M. Bison was pretty busy guy when he was not obsessive over how to capture Ryu and either steal his body for himself or somehow get him under his control to increase Shadaloo's powers.

Thus to make so that Bison was not need to be there every time to someone gets turned into a member of the Dolls Unit. After the fourth Dolls was created Bison just a video that the new doll was made to watch making so that they would follow the orders of Dantom and others that Bison felt were needed. Of course his orders and directive were above all the others.

He also had various loopholes fixed that were made present to Dantom and the other during first few girls that were reprogrammed into being nothing more then Bison's Dolls. One was that they would just respond to Bison's voice period as it did not even have to really being coming from the man himself. Recording or voice changers were good enough for them as if they heard them they follow those orders as if they came from their Lord and owner himself.

This loophole (which then in turn lead to various others) was reveal when one of the people that had been working on the project discovered that a family member of their had been turned into one of the Dolls. It was on accident that they discovered that that the Dolls at the time were loyal more to Bison's voice then the man himself. Using various method they managed to get rather far with their brainwashed relative before getting stopped by Bison himself who after regain control of his Doll. Then went about ensure they were loyal to him again but ordering Doll to kill their relative which they did so without fail or question.

After this the giving orders through recordings was only done once that was when girl had first been broken and transformed into a member of Dolls. Various orders were given so he did not have to tell them to do everything and they would also listen to others, that he redeemed worthy, rather then just stand there ignoring them. To ensure this method was never used again Bison would declare recording as not valid orders to take.

Once the recording was over Dantom add a number of other things to reinforce their control and prevent someone from trying to use voice changers or other types of technology to try undermine and gain control of any member of the Dolls from themselves or foolish trying to escape with them.

With all these things done it was time for the next step of the Dolls re-education process. What former Sakura had been put through was only the mental part where the subject was broken down in mind so that all the other stages would go much more smoothly. This was once again something that was learned from experience as at first the mental part of a Dolls' re-education was last yet it was bump up to first as they were struggle far too much.

"Who are you?" Dantom asked testing all the mentally programming that had completely had fully taken hold.

"I am Doll that is the property of Lord Bison" she replied in monotone version of her own voice.

"Who is Sakura Kasugano?" he asked.

She then went on to say who Sakura Kasugano was but from the manner in which she spoke about herself. One could clearly tell that rather then taking about herself she was speaking as if Sakura Kasungano was a stranger rather then who she was just one hour ago.

Pleased with the result it was now time to move on the next phase in former Kasugano's re-education into proper member of the Dolls Unit.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank

James Birdsong for reviewing this story and if you have any ideas for future chapters I would like to hear them

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The usual well oiled machine that this Shadaloo base was had been disturbed as there was people everywhere within had stopped what they were doing to just stare at relatively rare sight. The people that were doing so were mostly of guys and a few girls in their late teens and early twenties causing work here to grid to halt. Other were only signing as they knew exactly what this meant and felt that ashamed of their co-workers. This was not something to be gawking at it signaled that someone in worse position then them had just been added to Shadaloo. They were unsure of who but judging from the racket earlier they could only guess that some poor soul had been transformed into a one of the Dolls. This base was not only used for Dolls re-education it was also a place where Bison send people he wanted broken. That the broken person could then either work for Shadaloo as grunt or give up any information desire from them.

However though it was rather sad this event that brought together both those that were forced to work here and those here of their own free will. As for why there were so many young adults and older teens were here working for Shadaloo, well that had to do with Bison looking for young talent. He had older more experience people dealing with the vital portions of his empire both the criminal and normal business sides. Yet going after younger crowd that has not really been around that long meant that they really did not have history or long wrap sheet to follow.

The older you are the more well known you are in your craft getting, you attention weather it be for better or worse. Having young relatively undiscovered talent working within Shadaloo made so that they were even harder to pin down. Most the people Bison had here at the this base were very skilled at what they did and many could be consider genius. However because of their age they were really that well known or even acknowledge in their various fields because their ages. For every well known young person amongst field of older and more experience people, there was probably dozens of them that were unknown and wanting their chance to shine regardless of the cause. This were Bison capitalized and got them under his control or force them to work for his empire.

Out of the all the bases in the Shadaloo organization there was one reason why a lot of the staffers here were between the ages of 16-23. Dantom was well known for his personality quirk of liking to break people mentally. One of the main reason Bison has him as one of the head of the Dolls program was he knew that the guy will get the job done and get it done right because he enjoys doing it.

Soon it became clear as the reason a large amount of the people had stopped worked walked by followed by Dantom. The girl formerly known as Sakura walking by the grouping of workers paying them no mind as her current orders were to simply follow after Dantom.

However it was following these orders that was the reason she was catching everyone attention because she was told to do so immediately after finished up talking about former self like it was not her. Since she was forced to strip before hand, she was still in the buff. Thus when given order to follow after Dantom she walked right by her clothing which was conveniently placed near the door. When she walked right by them without a second thought cause smirk to appear on Dantom's face.

The test that black hair Dantom giving the recently mentally broken teenager dealt with modesty and how the Dolls programming was rooted into her rewritten mind. For modesty was something that was real important to most humans as no matter how out there you were. The one thing that almost all people always had at least was the modesty to wear clothing when they were outside in public. There were various exceptions and area where it was okay to walk around in your birthday suit. However a base of worldwide criminal organization was not one of them.

So the first test to ensure that everything had gone according to plan was to order the person(in this case the former Sakura Kasugano) to simply follow after them. As they walked through the base Dantom would look back judging their react as if the only thing they did was stop when he stopped then the process was looking good at being firmly cemented in their mind.

Look back at the Doll 14 who did nothing as she was getting starred down by the various guys and few girls that were looking her over from head to toe. A smirk appeared on his face as she thought he rub a little salt in this wound as sure he was the only one that appreciate it but that did not matter. As Sakura may have said she would never work for Shadaloo but that clearly what she was doing right now. Her 'employment' here started formerly the second her mind was broken.

Walking over to her, he placed a hand on her bare shoulder and watched as her body jumped in respond. Her facial expression never change as this was more bodily reaction to the coldness of his hand on her bare shoulder. Looking around Dantom decided that here was a good a place as any to perform the second part of the this test.

The brown hair Doll began posing in various ways as camera was going off. This was the second part as Dantom did this with all the her fellow Dolls, take pictures of them while they were like this. He then would compile them into calendar he called Dolls of Shadaloo. Cammy used to be on the cover while the other twelve Dolls were feature for each month of the year. Though the now that they had replacement for the blond rogue Doll who would be on this year cover which was still in the works. If everything went occurring to present plan then there be quite a few addition to the Dolls Unit before the year is up.

Have prove the mental programming of the latest Dolls was firmly in place and Dantom had his fun messing with someone after having broken them mentally. She was ordered to stop and continue following after him as they made their way to step three of the re-education process.

The usual well oiled machine that this Shadaloo base was had been disturbed as there was people everywhere within had stopped what they were doing to just stare at relatively rare sight. The people that were doing so were mostly of guys and a few girls in their late teens and early twenties causing work here to grid to halt. Other were only signing as they knew exactly what this meant and felt that ashamed of their co-workers. This was not something to be gawking at it signaled that someone in worse position then them had just been added to Shadaloo. They were unsure of who but judging from the racket earlier they could only guess that some poor soul had been transformed into a one of the Dolls. This base was not only used for Dolls re-education it was also a place where Bison send people he wanted broken. That the broken person could then either work for Shadaloo as grunt or give up any information desire from them.

However though it was rather sad this event that brought together both those that were forced to work here and those here of their own free will. As for why there were so many young adults and older teens were here working for Shadaloo, well that had to do with Bison looking for young talent. He had older more experience people dealing with the vital portions of his empire both the criminal and normal business sides. Yet going after younger crowd that has not really been around that long meant that they really did not have history or long wrap sheet to follow.

The older you are the more well known you are in your craft getting, you attention weather it be for better or worse. Having young relatively undiscovered talent working within Shadaloo made so that they were even harder to pin down. Most the people Bison had here at the this base were very skilled at what they did and many could be consider genius. However because of their age they were really that well known or even acknowledge in their various fields because their ages. For every well known young person amongst field of older and more experience people, there was probably dozens of them that were unknown and wanting their chance to shine regardless of the cause. This were Bison capitalized and got them under his control or force them to work for his empire.

Out of the all the bases in the Shadaloo organization there was one reason why a lot of the staffers here were between the ages of 16-23. Dantom was well known for his personality quirk of liking to break people mentally. One of the main reason Bison has him as one of the head of the Dolls program was he knew that the guy will get the job done and get it done right because he enjoys doing it.

Soon it became clear as the reason a large amount of the people had stopped worked walked by followed by Dantom. The girl formerly known as Sakura walking by the grouping of workers paying them no mind as her current orders were to simply follow after Dantom.

However it was following these orders that was the reason she was catching everyone attention because she was told to do so immediately after finished up talking about former self like it was not her. Since she was forced to strip before hand, she was still in the buff. Thus when given order to follow after Dantom she walked right by her clothing which was conveniently placed near the door. When she walked right by them without a second thought cause smirk to appear on Dantom's face.

The test that black hair Dantom giving the recently mentally broken teenager dealt with modesty and how the Dolls programming was rooted into her rewritten mind. For modesty was something that was real important to most humans as no matter how out there you were. The one thing that almost all people always had at least was the modesty to wear clothing when they were outside in public. There were various exceptions and area where it was okay to walk around in your birthday suit. However a base of worldwide criminal organization was not one of them.

So the first test to ensure that everything had gone according to plan was to order the person(in this case the former Sakura Kasugano) to simply follow after them. As they walked through the base Dantom would look back judging their react as if the only thing they did was stop when he stopped then the process was looking good at being firmly cemented in their mind.

Look back at the Doll 14 who did nothing as she was getting starred down by the various guys and few girls that were looking her over from head to toe. A smirk appeared on his face as she thought he rub a little salt in this wound as sure he was the only one that appreciate it but that did not matter. As Sakura may have said she would never work for Shadaloo but that clearly what she was doing right now. Her 'employment' here started formerly the second her mind was broken.

Walking over to her, he placed a hand on her bare shoulder and watched as her body jumped in respond. Her facial expression never change as this was more bodily reaction to the coldness of his hand on her bare shoulder. Looking around Dantom decided that here was a good a place as any to perform the second part of the this test.

The brown hair Doll began posing in various ways as camera was going off. This was the second part as Dantom did this with all the her fellow Dolls, take pictures of them while they were like this. He then would compile them into calendar he called Dolls of Shadaloo. Cammy used to be on the cover while the other twelve Dolls were feature for each month of the year. Though the now that they had replacement for the blond rogue Doll who would be on this year cover which was still in the works. If everything went occurring to present plan then there be quite a few addition to the Dolls Unit before the year is up.

Have prove the mental programming of the latest Dolls was firmly in place and Dantom had his fun messing with someone after having broken them mentally. She was ordered to stop and continue following after him as they made their way to step three of the re-education process.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank

James Birdsong for reviewing this story

dwskulldemonmen for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

As Doll 14 continue her walk through the Shadaloo base she attracted attention where she went. She was walking around in her birthday suit after all. The wolf calls, whistles, compliments for her body she received fell on deaf ears as the only thing on her mind at the moment was following after Dantom. Others were wondering just why they were so interested in gawking at someone that basically had no life left in their eyes. Especially the Dolls they were just soulless girl that did as they were told nothing more. Whatever the reason Dantom did seem to know what he was doing when he did this. Having those he broke mentally walk around the base naked right after the fact has actually managed to convert a number of people that had once been forced to work here to the side of those that were willingly working here of their own free will.

Dantom, himself, had smirk on his face the entire way as the improv photo shoot he made Doll 14 go through worked out better then he had expected. The crowd she was drawing was one only match previously by Juni as the brainwashing process on both of them was so through that their bodily reaction was lower without the usage of the process coming up. The others were thoroughly brainwashed however their body just reacted at time ruining perfectly good shots, however that was not the case with either Juni or Doll 14 as they did exact what they were told never let their body get in the way unless it was something that no one could naturally control.

The medical ward was the one place where only a few people came over to gawk at the Shadaloo's newest Japanese Doll. They were in the medical field after all and that was all about treating people and helping them over injuries weather they be bodily or mental. So having to be forced to deal with the Dolls and others that were broken by Dantom was not what most of them here looked forward to. However if they wanted to continue living they had to do as they were told as it was either go against their oath or die.

Thus once those that had here willingly or just like gawking someone who just stood standing there in the buff because of Dantom' s orders. They began the doing their job as their supervisor just stood back and watched them.

The brown hair Doll once again was living up to her title as she just stood there like one as they went about moving her arms, legs, and examining the inside of their mouth and ears.

'What a wonderfully tone body' Dantom thought as then order Doll 14 to flex in feminine manner. A somewhat strange order that she had been given but along with her Doll directive the ability to do that had been drilled into her head.

Because she had been training to be a street fighter before getting captured unlike the other of her unit. She had the making of finely tune body of a fighter as the other Dolls minus two were just girls that had been kidnapped from around the world almost right off the street. They had to be more thoroughly examined to determine just what type of training programming they would have to go through to simply have enough stamina and skill to perform as bodyguards and assassins.

Though Bison might have complete control over his Dolls' mind what he did not have control over was what their bodies were capable of. Trying to do that lead to number of failures that disposed off because they were useless. The very first three of the current Dolls were not fit to be used as fighter because their bodies just were up to the job. So they rather then attempt to forced them into the roles of fighters, what was done instead was putting what they were good in their former lives in their new ones as Dolls. Thus they were made into a medic, an information specialist, and a communication specialist.

After have the next six of them being weapons specialist because they could not be converted into fighters was somewhat annoying to Bison. He wanted his Dolls to be fighters that get the job done without any need for weapons. Thus the researching that had been done since the very first failures in trying to force a regular girl into become Street Fighter level fighter had been extend to the point that Dantom was confidence it would work. That why when turning the orange hair girl who later be renamed Juni, they forced her into become a fighter similar to Cammy and the gamble paid off. They were able to make so that she could perform as actually at the Street Fighter level despite having only been a huge fan of the tournaments in her former life. The next Doll after her Juli was put through the same process however it was less then successful as she could only copy Cammy's move rather actually have a few of her own like Juni does.

With Doll 14 the story was completely different as she may have been similar to Juni in that she was huge fan of the Street Fighter tournaments in their pre-Dolls lives. However where they differ in the fact that Sakura Kasugano could fight and not only truly compete against others despite having self taught herself with only a few years of training.

Thus Doll 14 having the knowledge of Sakura also had all of her fighter skill on top of her ability learn a fighting style from simply watching them enough. This would prove to be invaluable in improving the program that be used make fighters from normal people.

However there was one problem that the former Sakura had as while her fighting style may have been improved and refined while she was within that virtual world. That did not exactly mean it would completely extend into reality as knowing how to do something and having your body actually do it was not the same thing. Sure for things like the Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Hurricane Kick that she had perfected mentally were all things she perform at the same quality in reality.

Both Dantom and Bison had felt that there was a lot untapped potential within Doll 14 because her ability to simply imitate a fighting style from having seen it. The reason while she was Sakura that her self taught move were so rough and unrefined was because her body could not keep up with skills her mind had learn.

Getting her to sit down on chair where her body once again jump just as natural reaction from her bare skin touching against cold metal of the chair. A variety of needles that looking like it was almost a rainbow of injections was roll in on cart as former Kasugano simply tilted her neck to the side as well out both of her hand wrist upward.

"Excellent job at getting ready for your injects" Dantom said as he got no respond from the brown hair Doll.

These various injections that were pushed into her neck and wrists were to make so that her bodily reactions were made to match her mental state. Her mind may have been re-programmed so that she felt no emotions, no morals, and of course no modesty just to name a few. Although all the work they had done mentally there was still bodily reaction like those to bare skin against something cold was something even Doll 14 and Juni still had after their mental re-programming.

That where the injections came as they dulled these respond to the point where they would play no role in their lives as Dolls unless their lives were in serious danger. Instead of focus on reactions that Dantom and Bison had deemed worthless they were redirected towards sensing out various dangers and moves from their opponents in the field.

The next set of injections were one that meant to dull the body respond to pain as these girls were Dolls thus having them knocked out from stun gun or their ability to perform lowered or even stopped just because they bruised or even broke something(like their arm) was unaccepted. Just simply acknowledgement of the injury and adjusting to prevent further damage until looked by the medic Doll was all they needed. If possible fixing the injuries on the spot was done. Thus there no need for pain or the body resistance to Doll resetting or having dislocate any joint they see sit if the completive of their objective calls for it.

Final injections were a patch made especially for Doll 14 as she already had the skills of Street Fighter level fighter before ever being put through the Dolls re-education process however she was not only to be replacement for Cammy. She was now being set up as girl that would surpass her because her own innate ability to inmate other style from simply watching. Thus these injection were to model to get her the strength of Zangief, the flexibility to rival that Dhalsim, the speed of Chun Li with her legs, and the speed of E. Honda with her arms just to name a few. All while keep her body relatively the same in appearance so that no body would expect such power from someone like herself. This was also done so that brown hair Doll's body could keep up with all the fighting styles they planned to cram into that blank head of hers which only though serving her Lord Bison.

Once all this was complete a new set of clothes much to the dismay some the workers was given to her. It was the usual Dolls uniform yet there was one thing that differ from the norm with hers. She was not really the first to have something that kind of set her apart from her fellow Dolls when came appearance. Most the time it was just their weapon or tools of their specialty cause them to stand out. However for Doll 14 Bison and Dantom wanted their to be remind of who she once was clearly visible on her person. Thus after getting dressed in her new outfit Dantom handed her something.

It was Sakura's old headband the one that Ryu, himself, had given her. However as Doll 14 was order to tie it around her head like Sakura done countless time before there was something very different about this time around. There was something on the otherwise normally plain white headband. The skull insignia of Shadaloo was branded into area were her forehead was clearly visible for all to see.


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank

James Birdsong for reviewing this story

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Tanaka was on the floor on his hand and knees gasping for air as M. Bison stood over him with that signature smile of him plastered on his face. If one had walked in on them at this moment they would have thought that Tanaka had done something wrong yet that would not be completely true.

From his position from on the ground he saw a person with a pair of black boots and light shade of black leg stocking walk pass him and position themselves before Bison.

"Awaiting your command, Lord Bison" Doll 14 said as she stood at attention before her master and leader of Shadaloo.

"Excellent work, Dantom! She has been transformed into fine member of my Dolls Unit" Bison said rather pleased.

"The pleasure was all mine, Sir. She put up quite the fight as we had to max out the brainwashing program something that we have only done for Juni before hand" he reported.

"Interesting as with that I am hoping that she been as thoroughly brainwashed as Juni herself is then" Dantom's employer inquired.

"Of course give her a test yourself and she will prove that she been completely programmed to be your loyal doll" the black hair doctor said.

Looking over Doll 14, the wielder of Psycho Power was very pleased when his latest Doll moved and posed in various manners almost as if she was guessing what he was interested in seeing both even voicing it verbally. Only Juni has shown the ability to guess out possible order when standing in his presence and from what she heard around her and the setting she found herself in at the time. After all Juni was not know as the most thoroughly brainwashed of the Dolls for nothing as she was able to perform much better then other Dolls were. In addition to her loyalty and initial follow through on orders being absolute(not letting her body react as she took the nude walk through the base).

"What is your purpose" Bison asked

"To serve you, Lord Bison" she replied

"Who is Ryu" he asked

"A strong martial artist that you wanted captured and the idol of one Sakura Kasugano of which this Doll has knowledge of her life and abilities" she told.

"Excellent!" Bison said laughing in just how well she had turned out.

Dantom was pleased as well as Doll 14 was turning out to be his greatest work surpassing even Juni. If he could get the two of them together oh what he imagined he would make the two of them do. Maybe even special doubles shoot for the upcoming calendar that with her help would be full of brand new Dolls. Possibly ones that he could break this thoroughly as Doll 14 and Juni because they the less robotic of the bunch. Of course this is not when compare to other people it just the two of them were capable of acting on their own and did not have to be told to do everything when they were point in re-education that Doll 14 currently was. The others would not have titled their necks or turned up their wrist to get ready for their injections as they had to be order to this. Also their bodily reaction were already dulled with the usage of injections thus after them they perform even longer once wounded or struck with something that normally leave the other daze for a few moments.

Then came the what neither Dantom or Bison want to ever think about and that if they ever managed to overcome the deep brainwashing and programming. Of all the Dolls (minus Cammy and one other) he was sure that only former Sakura and Juni would survive as the others would (in a worst case scenario) just become the empty shell their original selves had been reduced to. Mostly because they were only broken mentally and the lost of their Dolls directive and programming would shatter them to pieces. The 14th Doll and Juni were different in that they had already been shatter to pieces and then rebuild into the Dolls they currently were at the moment. Thus they either become willingly Dolls for Bison following his orders of their own will or just blank slates that can remember nothing but their fighting skills.

The reason this was not done if their was chance they become willingly Dolls rather then soulless one they currently were at the moment was rather good one. If not done properly there was a chance they would become mentally unstable or the brain would simply shutdown unable to survive own it own anymore the Dolls directives being only thing supporting their broken minds lesser class Dolls. This was know because Dantom actually tried it on some girls after her transformed them into Dolls and they all ended in failure. The 14 current proper Dolls were too valuable to risk doing something that could turn out to be irreversible. Thus Dantom never real tried anything that consider risking on them.

Tanaka having gotten off the floor was now looking at loud and spirited girl he had captured in Japan standing there as soulless emotionless member of the Dolls. If she was not wearing the white headband even if it was now sported the Shadaloo insignia, he would not have believe that this was the same girl he had dropped off to Dantom.

Sure he was part of Shadaloo and everyone that was part of the real Shadaloo (not one of the fronts they portrayed to the public) knew of the Dolls. The status in the organization was right under the Grand Masters and severed mostly from the shadows. Rumors claimed that if you happened to see one of the Dolls in the field then you better hope they did not see you as they kill you on the spot. Then there was the calendar as they pose in way only most models would ever dream of trying because the can not ignore the pain or do everything in the nude. They were too worry about the calendars falling into the wrong and most Shadaloo employees wondered why that was the case. These were girls that had been kidnapped and turned into soulless Dolls after all.

Yet they had always seen them after they had gone through the complete Dolls re-education process. For Tanaka to have seen the Doll before the transformation and then seeing them after it was done. It was simply amazing as the difference was like night and day. If he had not captured Doll 14 himself he would have never believed that she was once a Japanese girl that once went by the name Sakura Kasugano.

The way she carried herself, dressed ,the utterly lifeless and emotionless expression showed how well Dantom's process was at transform them. The real kicker and possible the reason the Dolls could be connected to their former selves was their eyes. They were void of the anything that even reassemble the soul that eyes are suppose to be the windows to. In every picture within the calendars now that Tanaka had thought about always the Dolls' eyes was staring directly at you. With those soulless eyes of their's looking right at you made extremely hard to connect to every being a normal girls at one point.

As for why Tanaka had to get up off the ground in the first place was that was because he had gotten a promotion from he current post to one of the heads of the Japanese branch of Shadaloo. Though why would someone that just got promoted had been gasping for air as usually when you advance getting choked was not part of the deal normally. M. Bison was not a normal person so what he did was more like warning as he moved Tanaka up on the ladder of the organization for his capture of Sakura. However he also made him pay for ignoring her before hand as even if she was simply a fan girl at the time the possibility of her turning out even half as well as had now was what pissed him. Since Juni was not a fan girl but simply a huge fan and look how well she turned out as Doll. Although the real reason he did not just kill Tanaka was because he negligence of his job may have almost cost him the best Doll he could have ever asked in Doll 14 possibly. Tanaka's saving grace and the made reason for his promotion as well he being allow to continue living was simple. Leaving her alone allow her to actually come across Ryu, himself, and put her skill to use in copying his fighting style. This would prove very useful in looking for weakness in both Ryu's style as well as a possible weakness in variety of Street Fighters(including Ryu) that Doll 14 had connections in her former life as Sakura Kasugano. Other then rumors that there was a member of the Thunderfoot tribe after two of the Dolls they had succeed in making sure that none of them had people looking for them. In this case having people realize who Doll 14 once was might work in their favor as she could be used to draw them into a trap or possible to lower their guard making their capture all the easier.

"Excellent work as usual, Dantom. However you certainly have outdone yourself as this girl much even be more valuable to me then Cammy or given time even Ryu" Bison said rather pleased as stood before her.

"Thank you, Sir. I in return am most gratefully that you have given me the opportunity to keep doing things like this" he said have taken his leave.

"You may leave as well Tanaka and do not fail me as you will pay dearly if you screw up or overlook anything without getting proper go away" Bison informed him

Tanaka simply nodded in respond as he left his leader alone with the Doll that once been rather rebellious and vocal spitfire he captured back in Japan.

Once they were both gone Bison motion for his fourteenth Doll to follow after him which she did after quick salute followed by a quick "As you command, Lord Bison".

The leader of Shadaloo was eager to get her back to the Dolls barracks where all the others were currently being kept while they were on mission. As he walked he started thinking over what kind of name he could give her as he already ran out months as there was only twelve of them after all so he really could not use them again. Then there was simply replacing his newest Doll with one of the older ones yet that to was not something he really wanted to do after thinking about. Though they were not what he originally wanted he had found usage for them and with the acquiring Sakura as one of them the possibly of them just getting better was rather high.

That when he got an idea as he finally made to the Dolls barracks yet he just stood there before the door looking over the girl who once the hugest fan of his biggest target but now. She was simply stand there a soulless Doll looking at him with lifeless eyes awaiting any possible order he might give her. Having such control over someone that had close connected to Ryu was very pleasing and made him want to laugh as this was one step closer to his goal of capturing Ryu, himself.

That when he really took notice of the headband she wore on her head and recognized it as being wore in the same way that Ryu does his.

"Where did you get that headband" Bison order her

"This headband was given over by Dantom when dressing in the provided clothing to wear as ordered by Dantom. According to memories of Sakura Kasugano this was once something that belong to her idol Ryu. Is the remove of this headband your desire, Lord Bison" she said as she went to undo it just waiting for the go ahead from Bison to actually do it.

"No leave it on, Saru" Bison told her.

"As you wish and is Saru to be the designation to respond to, my Lord" she asked.

"Yes, your name is Saru" he told.

"Yes, Sir" the newly dubbed Saru responded

Bison was rather pleased with the name he chose as Saru meant monkey in Japanese. The reason he thought of monkeys was the old saying of 'Monkey See Monkey Do' and Saru's(former Sakura) unique ability to inanimate Ryu's fighting style enough to actually use it in real Street Fighter tournament. She learned how to fight from simply watching him fight without any real knowledge or former training. Just watching the tapes and practicing the moves herself was all she needed to perform them herself. No understanding of mechanics behind the moves just watching and copying based on appearance alone. Whatever she needed to perform the move she would simply learn on her own as she when through the motions of performing the moves themselves. Not only that she could alter the moves to her liking or if she can not perform them exactly as she has seen them.


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank

James Birdsong and ScarletVirus33 for reviewing this story

ScarletVirus33 for adding this to their Story Alert List

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The Dolls barracks was an area of the base where the Dolls spent their time when there was not anything else for them to do at the moment. Their rooms were not really that big and are actually rather small compared to others rooms within the base. In companions to the other worker's room(mostly the one forced to work here) which were like small one room apartment, the Dolls' were more like large walk-in closets. A large empty walk-in closet that was much like the eyes of the girls themselves vacant and void of anything. There was not even a bed for them to lay on when the went to sleep which because of their brainwashing and various injection they have been given. The Dolls only need to sleep around 3-5 hours at every day and all of them were semi-light sleeper. Semi because they would sleep like rock that appeared to be dead to the world however if given a order by Bison or threat to their well-being was detected nearing them. The girls would spring into action and depending on which Doll it was they would do a variety of thing.

As Bison had Saru follow after him to where her room would be they past by the other Dolls were staying and well if very easy to see them with in rooms. They did not have doors after all as this all part of just going along with them being just Dolls. They did not see themselves as humans per say just the property of Bison thus these rooms they stay in were not even really seen as room by them. They view more like what they reassemble and that was walk-in closets. As they walked by Bison told Saru a little about her fellow Dolls which shared this barracks with her.

There were the simple servant girls first as these were those that had been put through the Dolls re-education program and either failed to be useful for the Shadaloo or were just too flawed to be anything other then simple servant. They pretty much the grunt workers here as they did all the job no one else would usually want to do remedial task, served as janitors, etc for the base. Their 'room' was simply one are where they were all just standing around whenever they were not perform their job. Unlike the proper dolls who had a normal sleeping pattern, the servant girls did not. They were always on call 24/7 and could do this because they slept during their down time, so whenever they were working they were sleeping.

These girl did not have personal name as they were consider even more like property then the Dolls as they were themselves. They could only do what they were programmed to do and nothing more. Their humanity had been stripped from them even more then the Saru and the rest of the Dolls. They basically just no different then a broom, a mop and a bucket, or an appliance.

There was one however that was different then them. She was not proper Doll herself but she was not simple servant girl either. She fell in the middle ground thus she had personal name and not just a title that what a description what she did. Also her room was very different as it was a small kitchen as she was the personal cook for the proper dolls and all those that were working her against their will. Having seen how just seeing the Dolls after their initial brainwashing were good converting people that once here against their will to actually wanting to work for him. He order that all those that being forced to work here would eat the same food that Dolls themselves were being fed. They still needed to eat and drink just like they need sleep but it was only single meal a day sometime two when the circumstances. If the wanted more food they would have to pledge their loyalty to Shadaloo. The name this Semi-proper Doll who had black hair was named Ruoka which mean food in her native language of Finland.

Passing by her as she was heading out to serve the staff members here against their will. Bison stopped her and told her to give some food over to Saru. The last time she had eaten was actually breakfast before she been captured. M. Bison did not want anything possible getting in the way of her performing at her best.

After finishing eating someone else food and feeling nothing for it. Her lord order her to do so and thus she did it as his orders were absolute. They had arrived at where the thirteen dolls were being kept in hallway just big enough them all to move around freely within. Their rooms were lined up all the sides(six on each and one in the back).

The first Doll was Enero a pink hair girl with with long curly pigtails that was originally from Spain. Her Dolls name meaning January in Spanish. She was one of the three Dolls that had no possible combat angle possible for her while she was being re-educated. What she did have was that in her former life as normal Spanish girl was that she was chatterbox and was always talking. She positively loved to talk and well known in her hometown as well of information for anything that happened within the last two decades.

Right now Enero was simply standing in her room against the wall where on the other side was a console similar to the one that could be found in the communications room. Her purpose was to specializes in communications as she was so good at speaking and communicating with other. After becoming a Doll that became her sole reason for existing only now rather then being something she enjoyed. She got no joy from it as she no longer feel that emotion or any for that matter. Also she also carried a microphone on her person wherever she went that connected her to her room's console and was also to received the Dolls unit's orders while in the field.

Fevrier was next and she too was from European country. Hers being France and her Dolls name meaning February. Also just like Enero she had pink hair as well but it was much shorter and in tomboyish style. Her purpose was that she specializes in using firearms. In her former live she had love of American western and offer would pretend she was gunslinger herself. Once she had become a Doll that love was twisted and warped to the point where she could now be consider a pro gunslinger as she now proficient in over two dozens different firearms. Her room was full of firearms and bullets that she did not use to go around saving town and fighting bad guy. She was the bad guy that went around killing without mercy and taking no prisoners unless order too.

Marz a purple hair hacker from Germany(whose name means March in German) with pageboy haircut was the next Doll. A skilled hacker that at first was just member of Shadaloo's front companies. While she may have been a hacker she was one of those good hackers. She wanted to change as hacking for her own personal enjoyment had lost it appealed when it struck those close to her personal. She joined the a company claiming that they were all about helping companies fight against malicious hackers. Well one day she had hacked something she should not have and discover that she was not really putting her skills to good use. All the people in her company were really getting played as the they were not teaching others their skills to fight against hackers they were training them. Even whenever they thought they were prevent other from hacking into place they should not, in reality they were still training other hackers only over the internet.

When she discover this she wanted to reveal it to the world as she was trying to fight against these types of hackers not training them to be even better. Sadly that never happen as the moment she tried it she was quickly discovered. Her information was pulled fully from the net and she was dragged away after being discovered by hackers using her very own techniques against her.

Future Marz was facing grim fate as unlike others hackers could not be forced to work for Shadaloo. They were just too hard to keep an eye on as the more skilled the hacker the more easily they could find some way to expose the criminal organization. Thus they were killed the moment they were no longer fooled that they were doing good or possible whistle blowers and conspiracy theorists push their luck a little too far.

The purple hair hacker you could say got fate possibly worse then death as she was consider too valuable to kill. Shadaloo had all of Germany's top hackers working for them in some way (being willingly or oblivious) and Marz's original self one of the best. So rather then being killed she was since to Dantom where she was re-educated into the Doll known only as Marz.

Within her room was the world's most powerful and advanced labtop. Her skills as hacker were maxed out to the point where she was not only the one Germany's greatest hackers but the world's now. Since her purpose was hacking information and get recon using her laptop and Bluetooth wireless headset in her right ear. She was used to cover up to tracks of anyone that Shadaloo wanted to disappear in the digital space. Thus included herself and the other Dolls. After having been fully transformed into Marz, her first mission was brutally ruin her entire family which she did flawless.

Following her was Doll that gave the medical staff the hardest time as simply helping complete the girl's transformation into Dolls was painstakingly enough. Yet when red hair Italian girl know as Aprile (April in Italian) was send to them the medical staff was cut by a quarter as number of them refused to do as they were ordered. As normal teenager girl, Aprile dreamed of being a nurse and was part of her school's nursing club. Though after getting kidnapped by Bison and made into a Doll her dream out twisted as she had been turned into a medic where she does heal the injured. However it only other Dolls or those she has been order to heal. If they do not fall under these to categories she will flat out ignoring them to the point where she literally shove aside, step on, just flat out ignoring those in pain. It was too much for some medical staff to handle when Bison show up with her one day ordering they teach her how to use he medical skills to cause harm and possibly kill rather then heal. Those that refused became the test subjected that Aprile tested her new skills in using then to cause harm rather then heal people.

Amongst the Dolls she was almost on the only ones that had family that was still alive and as no one in Shadaloo was aware that her younger brother named Maggio was still alive. He was currently out cold from her former sister attempt at killing him like she had her family during a routine check-up where the doctors got blame for malpractice.

Her room looked like small nurse's offices where she treated her fellow Dolls and along where she created things she used to cause harm to people rather then heal them.

Satsuki (May in Japanese) a brown hair teenager from originally from Japan. Like Fevrier she specializes in weapon hers being the sword. Thus her room was full of various swords and things to keep them up. In her former life she was Kendo star that always fought fair and never fought to hurt anyone. Once captured and turned into Satsuki that completely changed. She only fought to kill and fighting dirty was no problem for her as completing her mission came first and for most.

Juni(June in German) was another German Doll that once a huge fan of Street Fighter tournaments yet unlike Sakura(now Saru) she could not learn how to fight like them from simply seeing and doing. She had her favorites and ever wanted to be student of Dan Hibiki. He might have been the joke of the circuit but she hoped that this would be her way to get in on the ground floor as if she learn how perform his moves then she try move up the ladder from there.

Her dream of becoming a Street Fighter came true but like most of the Dolls in rather dark and twisted form of their original intent. Someone claiming they were a friend of Dan's, they actually were as Juni's original self talked to Dan, himself, over the phone. She expressed her desire to learn from him and well he jumped at the chance to do so. However that never happened as Juni was send to Dantom and Dan was told she was simply playing a joke on him as well some other thing to make simply forget her. Of course during her re-education the programmed was maxed out and she began Juni, Bison's most thoroughly brainwashed Dolls. To the point where she killed her mother almost right after her re-education was done. All the others either took a few weeks to recover to the point they were at now before they able to take out their families.

In Juni's room there was nothing it was just as vacant as her eyes as she was fighter thus fighting was her only purpose when she came here to her room it was only to await further orders and sleep.

Across from Juni was the one that belong to her partner Juli. Originally a member of Thunderfoot Tribe named Juila she was captured with childhood friend of her's named Little Eagle. Little Eagle was captured because she was actually trying to save her friend and failed thus she was taken as well. At first they only planned to capture Juila at first. Juila was one of the many of her people captured and used in the Dolls Program mostly as test subject. Juila one of the original test subject as well as one the first successful Dolls. Also former Semi-Doll like Rouka and served as cook for those she was programmed to do so. Her 'promotion' of sorts came from when Juni was 'admitted' to the group. Having succeed in making simple mega fan into Street Fighter worthy fighter they try to recreate the result using Rouka II(Juli's name at the time). It was success and she was re-christen as Juli (which meaning July in German) explaining why a Native American from Mexico like Juli has that as her name rather then one derived from the Spanish version.

Juli's room was much like Juni's as there was nothing in there just her standing there awaiting orders

Santamu (derived from the Vietnamese word for August) a black hair girl from Vietnam. One of the two Dolls that were actually willingly members of Shadaloo that knew fully well about the Dolls programs. She specializes in spear fighting and was also an animal trainer that got animals to fighting for Shadaloo members. The reason she was standing in one of these rooms with soulless eyes staring at her various spears was simple. She had big mouth and very big mouth as she had just finished training a Doll. She went out jokingly about how horrible a student they were and that she would make much better Doll herself. Well thing is Dantom overheard her and well three days later Santamu was born. Unlike other Dolls she was not alone in her room as accompanying her was a Golden Lion Tamarin monkey.

Jianyu (derived for Chinese word for September) a black hair girl from China, she specializes in using a quarterstaff. She prodigy with the staff and learned all sort of moves yet they were mostly one for self-defense. Thus give her some real skills that were meant to kill or seriously harm her opponent she was given to Santamu's original self to training with the quarterstaff instead. After her training was complete things kind of came full circle as she then went about training her Santamu, the Dolls self her former teacher.

Xiayu (derived for Chinese word for October) another black hair girl from China, she specializes in using nunchaku. The other Doll that was once willingly member of Shadaloo that just did not know when to shut up when her friend disappeared and came back as Santamu. While she was getting an medical examine she was knocked out and re-educated when joked about being better doll then the one that she was suppose to have taught yet the turned out to be a failure. Thus not want to go empty hand before Bison Dantom used the black hair Chinese girl into Xiayu.

Noembelu (derived from Spanish word from November) originally Little Eagle of Thunderfoot tribe. She was kidnapped in failed attempt to save her friend Juila. One of the first successful Dolls that had weapon skills. Hers being that she knew how to use a hatchets mostly for hunting animals, of course her skills were redirected until she now used two hatchets to hunt down people. Like Saru she wore something else other then standard uniform as she had Native American like jacket.

Decapre (derived for Russian word for December) was somewhat of mysterious not that Saru really cared as she passed by her. Not much was really known about her as though she resembles Cammy with just with black mask covering her face. It said she was tied with Juni as second strongest member of Dolls though unlike Juni or Cammy. Decapre uses claws similar to Vega's only shorter in hand-to-hand combat.

Her room like Juni and Juli before her was also vacant of equipment or weapons. Yet there were claw marks all over the place as sharpen her claws using the walls.

Bison then came to stop at the very last room in the hallway where he then order Saru to entered. This last room belong once to none other then Cammy, herself. Of course Saru did not know that or care as she had no idea who this Cammy was other then her apparently being a failure. Saru was praised as her better not that made her feel anything as she had no emotions thus nothing from that. However what she did know was that Cammy was a traitor and all traitors are to die as stated in Directive Three. Quick to follow her lord's command she entered her room and stood there like her fellow Dolls.

Then walking away Bison order them all to sleep and like a magician that had just hypnotized someone into a trance all at once and in perfect sync at everyone of the Dolls just collapsed to the ground immediately asleep. Seeing Saru on the ground like all the other instantly asleep a smirk appeared on Bison's face as was going to have some fun and check up on how well his Dolls responded to his commands from the slumbering state.

Starting with Saru he order her to wake and instantly her eyes opened and she began to stand up. Only to collapse to the ground again mid way as she was given the order to sleep again. It was so funny that Bison did a few more time as loved watched his Saru formed the Ryu fan girl Sakura Kasugano rise and fall at his command like doll constantly being picked and dropped by her owner. The feeling was infectious as soon he playing around with all his dolls making them wake up only to have them collapse back in instantly slumber. He even made them do so that it was like watching a set dominos fall over as each one collapse in perfect manner to create sure another effect.

Bison's trademark laughter was heard throughout the base as he was enjoying himself so much. His control on his power started slipping and well things started bending, hissing, and some case ever breaking. In fact Saru got struck in the head but metal pipe and started bleeding from her head. Though Bison never notice until started dripping on the floor and the order Aprile to treat her for the injury.

Once that was done he had them go to sleep let them collapse to the floor as he left them like that this time leaving to take care of other business as after their slumber Saru would show off her skills against her fellow dolls in sparring match. This way she pick up the Dolls fighting style and see just how all those injection did at making so her body could keep up with what her mind knows now.


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to thank

James Birdsong, ScarletVirus33 and A FAN for reviewing this story

Person Who Reveiws Fanfics for reviewing Chapter 2-4

ScarletVirus33 for reviewing Chapter 8

The Three Kings and Killerbee77 for adding this story to their favorite story

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Dantom walked in the Dolls barrack as it was around that time one which he always like seeing yet today would be certainly special moment. Standing back right at the where Ruoka was standing as getting any closer to the proper Dolls would disturb them and ruin the moment he had come here to see. Looking at his watch he then began to countdown silently to what he had come here to see.

It was just then when he reach zero that IT happen just like clockwork. All at once the Dolls' eyes shot up and they all stood up in unison to just stand there in their rooms. It had been the maximum of five hours that the Dolls are suppose to sleep and their internal clocks woke them up just as five hours had passed. It was yet another marvel that Dantom had never really got tired of as not only had broken them mentally to the state that they are currently in. He also took control of their body programming them to do various things according to his own set schedule rather then their owns.

It was for this reason that he was very glad and even gratefully that he had that run in with M. Bison. If that had never happened then he would have never been able to get this far in his work as he would be in jail or even dead. He use his status as doctor to use people as guinea pigs for his work and hobby. Of course while Dantom may have been overjoyed at the result of his work the same could not be said of those that were subjected to it. However as they were they could not complain or do anything for that manner that did not follow the commands of their either Dantom or Bison after all.

Walking to the end of the barracks he came across Saru who just stood there staring straight vacantly at nothing. Her mind was currently as blank as the emotionless stare that been perpetually frozen on her face thanks Dolls re-education programming. Dantom's presence in the barrack was not even acknowledge by any of the Dolls as they were just standing there in standby mode until they were call upon to do something or one their scheduled daily needs had come around. As long he did not enter their room or did anything that trigger them to act he just stand there staring at them like this.

These girls were the product of all his hard work and he could not help but marvel at them whenever he had the chance. Of course now that he had girl that he had no only used the max level of his Dolls re-education programming like with Juni but in addition to that she also skills as well abilities that surpassed Cammy.

"Saru, Juni, Marz" Dantom said called out to the three Dolls.

"Yes Master Dantom" the three in question said in complete unison.

He then motion for them to follow after him to which they did with flawless execution walking in one behind the other as the followed after Dantom. Saru up front followed by Juni with Marz bringing up the rear.

As the three Dolls were walking through the base following after Dantom there were a number of people that were paying attention them as they went by. Mostly because of Saru and Juni as these two were the most thoroughly brainwashed of their bunch while Marz was most because who she was before becoming a Dolls. Most of the worker here where from around there age to 23 after all and they were exactly popular in school not so much because of their skills and hobbies. They kind of alienated them from others(not interested in them already) as well a lot girl in general just did not seem to like them. However there was something that differentiated them far others as they were mostly anti-social and never really got a chance to be this close to a real girl without getting told go away or just plain being ignored.

Thus when combining this and with Dantom's strange interest, there were a number staff members that looked forward to seeing any Dolls at all. Thanks to the head of the Dolls project having such quirks actually worked out for a lot of the guys as they were able to get these girls in sense. It was not in the normal sense as the Dolls were not normal yet just that at various time Dantom would just call upon on the younger workers close to the Dolls in age. Then tell them they can pretty much have them as their girlfriend for the day. Considering Dantom's personality the people that he had working at the base with him both willingly and forcefully were ones that he had hand picked himself after looking over a profile that Bison had provided him.

He liked watching people and seeing how they did with various things. The point of 'rewarding' various members of his staff with one day with one of the Dolls as their girlfriend for the day. It was just another way of getting those that were here forcefully to become one of the willingly and keep the already willingly happy. These were guys that felt they would have never been able to have girls like this around them and others that had been torment by girls similar to them. Other then having to follow a strict guideline where breaking them would trigger the Dolls beat the crap out them, they were pretty much free to do whatever they wanted.

Dantom always found it interesting how the those he loan the Dolls to did not really treat them like they were Dolls unless they were the type that used this time to get their revenge for something that some girl had done to them in the past. The favorite among most the teens was Juni because she do just about anything within the guidelines while the fan favorite was Marz. That was because she was seen as the kind of the geek Doll since her specialty was hacking.

As twisted doctor walked by he noticed that there was one of his workers that seem in the middle ground between just ignoring the Dolls as they walked by because he felt sorry for them yet was watching Saru out the corner of his eye cause him to do a double take. Though he was shocked at who he realized that Saru was as he heard rumors about it but now that he was seeing the reality he could not help but just look a little longer then he should. Thus this got Dantom's attention and a smirk appeared on his face as he saw this as a chance to possibly fully convert the guy into a fully willingly member of his staff. That and he was interested in seeing what it would be like to have Saru(who was recently broken) to break someone that he was pretty sure was on the edge.

Arata was a little precautious as he got up and went over to his superior as those that were already been converted to being willingly Shadaloo members were either cheering him on or muttering cursing about him behind his back. While those that were on the opposite end of the spectrum were pretty much thinking this would be the last time they would see him as one of them. Arata himself was pretty worried as if the rumors were true he only hoped that Dantom was not aware of his little secret.

"Hey relax they are not going to bite. Are you girls?" Dantom told him as he stood uneasy near them.

"No Master Dantom" the three girls said.

To prove this further he order Saru and Marz took hold of his arms, with Saru on the right and Marz on the left. The blush that appeared on his face was lost on Saru and Marz who was only following the orders of Dantom.

Motion them to continue following after the girls started walking and weather he liked it or not Arata was forced to walk along with them. For if he did not really have a choice in the matter as if he did not walk the two Dolls would have simply dragged him along for they were not going to stop nor let the fact that non moving guy in between them.

The cursing and the solemn looks he got as they walked through the base was constant as he could understand the cursing. However the solemn looks were ones that he was sure why he was getting as sure he was probably going to be left alone with the two Dolls but it was not like this had not happened before though that with other Dolls. This time would be different if Saru who he thought she was before getting 're-educated' by Dantom.

Dantom stopped and had three Dolls following behind follow suit as well. What he originally had planned for the moment could wait as he was really just being impatient at the moment. The only reason he got the three of them was to just kill two birds with one stone as well ensure that everything went perfect when it was done for real. The black hair worker in question was named Arata gulped as he was called upon to he knew what was going to happen and was not really sure about how things were going to turn out.

Eventually the four of them made to a room that had number of different name depending on just what side you fell on when it came to working here. Some saw this room was one of the many perks that came with working here, others saw as just another reason why Dantom was so screwed up in the head. There was a third group that saw this room as one of the many place where they saw the 'light' in sense(or fall into the darkness in another) as they were 'upgraded' to the status of willingly members of Shadaloo.

The room was strangely enough relatively normal room that was model to look like the typical living room set up that people always see on TV. Dantom order Arata to sit down on the couch as he and the Dolls left through a another door. This was starting to worry him as this was not like the last time as before the girls would just stay in the room with him until his warped supervisor came back after a set amount of time. Not so with this time around as they left with him making him wonder just what the guy was up too as maybe this was something new that he had come up or there was going to be some kind of twist this time around.

'Ok Arata this is going to be just little different then before but do not let it get to you. You can get through this as their just mindless girl that had the misfortune of being transformed into Dolls. They can not be anymore then models in their current state' he thought trying to psyche himself up.

The Dolls maybe have the looks but that pretty much all they had when came to things beyond fighting or their specialty. They had no personality and utterly no social skills and this was coming from a guy that already pretty anti-social to began with. So even if Saru was who he thought she might have been before being put through the Dolls transformation he would not have to worry.

Time pass and then even more time pass and he just sat in that room no moving or touching anything as he pretty much unsure of what to do. At time Dantom was just as difficult to figure out as Bison was at times. Both have rather weird quirks and wrapped personality that makes it unable to tell how they are going to deal with things. It was going around the base that he almost choked out Tanaka from Japanese Branch even though he just gave the guy a promotion no more then three minute earlier.

What happened next was something that Arata would have never expected as the door burst up and standing there were two people that he barely recognize as the ones had been with him until they had arrived in this room.

"Hey there I am Saru and this here is Marz" the former Kasugano said as she was once again dressed in the old school uniform that she had been captured in.

"Hi" Marz said as she stood slightly behind Saru wearing a baggy shirt and jeans.

"So what do you think of this outfit Arata as I know you are huge fan of Sakura Kasugano. I know all about her but never really met her so could you tell me what you know about her" Saru asked as she grabbed Arata's hand to stare into his face.

As he did this he noticed that while her eyes were still lifeless and vacant the expression on her face, body language, personality were all there.

"Hey Marz! You had something you want to say well get too it" Saru said as she pushed the hacker Dolls before Arata.

Again when she looked at him her eyes were the same as Saru's but rather then being activate personality she seem shy and somewhat timid.

Arata then shocked once again for the three time as the first was when he confirmed that Saru was once Sakura Kasugano and the second was when rather having to deal with the normal mindless and soulless Dolls. What he was facing before him were girls that were not really either yet apparently still being controlled because their eyes had not really changed one bit.

This time being that he realized who Marz was before she was transformed into the hacker Dolls that she is now. Back before he was 'convinced' to work for Dantom he dabbled in hacking and had meet someone that he developed a friendship with online. They would chat all the time and they were pretty much the formed a good friendship to the point where they were planning to meet offline. However then they just stopped responding to them after a strange e-mail that had gotten which he did not really understand until right now.

Not only was Marz the online friend that he had made yet suddenly vanished to never contact him again but he learned she was a girl. Not only that but rather attractive looking girl that he now had standing before him once again. Sure she was no longer that person as just like Saru neither of them were aware the people they were claiming to be fans of were actually themselves.

"Hey! Pay attention! Marz is talking to you" Saru said in demanding tone as she slapped the back Arata's head.

"Ssssaaaru! Stop that he might not like us and then neither one of us can learn about those we look up to" she said.

The black hair worker was just in daze as he rather then trying to get them to realize there was something wrong he just tried to assume Marz that he was just thinking about something and had spaced out for a moment.

From there things started out kind of award but eventually Arata got more comfortable with Saru and Marz as he began to forget this was just something Dantom had done to them again as regardless of how much time had passed. The one thing that remained constant was that their eyes stayed lifeless and vacant no matter how vibrant their expression or body language.

"Go! Go! Kick their ass" Saru yelled as busy watching herself fight in old tournament(yet completely unaware it her)

Though as this was going on and she got up to complain about a call thus Marz and Arata were left on the couch alone. Slowly Marz with blush on her face scooted over until she was touching his hand getting his attention. Once she had moved in slowly closing the space in between until they were right next to each other.

Marz and Arata then closed their eyes as they got closer and closer as they were almost about to make contact in what was about to be Arata's first kiss when…nothing happened.

Arata could still feel Marz's breathing yet all of sudden she had just stopped for some reason. Opening his eye he was in shock as the blue hair girl was just sitting there apparently frozen in time. It was not just her as Saru had apparently noticed what was going on and was watching them but she too appeared to be frozen in time. He even went over and tapped the brown hair girl on the shoulder only for her to fall over as he cause her to lost her balance.

"Well…Well…How did you like your time with Saru and Marz?" Dantom said as he entered the room.

Arata went to say something but all that happened was his mouth opened yet nothing really came out despite how much he tried.

"Cat got your tongue well then Marz, what would you say that Mr. Arata here had during his time with the two of you" he asked.

At this Marz's eyes shot up and her expression as well as the blush on her face until this time instantly vanished as she returned to be what Arata had expected a Dolls to be rather then who she was for the time she had come here.

Standing at attention Marz then went into detail about what had happened and the emotions that were course through her until the moment of the kiss they almost shared.

Arata went and grabbed Marz by the shoulder and tried to get her to act like the she was just five minute ago.

"Hey Arata…..remove your hands from my shoulders or prepare for the consequence" she told him as she changed back to her more human persona before almost instantly going back to her Dolls one.

When he did not do not so he found that there was a pair of hands grasped around his neck and were about to crush it.

"Request for removal ignored. Preparing to carry out the consequence" Saru said as she too had returned to her normal Dolls persona.

"Halt" Dantom called out as Saru did just and stood there awaiting further orders.

"So Arata you really like how the two of them were while in here" he asked as Saru's hand had loosened up enough that he was able to nodded his head in respond "Well then the answer is simply if you want to them to act like that again then simply again to work for me without having to be forced and you can have some time like this with them again"

Saru and Marz acting likely could be all yours the wrapped doctor said as to prove his point the gave Marz command that cause this to happen.

"Saru! What are you…doing to Arata…stop that….right….." the blue hair girl said as she was switching back and forth between her more human persona and her Dolls one where she stood there starring at him.

Dantom then gave the employee a pat on the shoulder as he promised him as long he did want he was told of his own free will he would get some quality time with Marz in her more human like state then in the current Dolls one that she was normally in. That pretty much how he managed to make Arata crack as he agreed to the terms and was told when he could get that time next as long he follow Dantom and Shadaloo doing whatever the asked without questioning it. Otherwise he just get the time with the soulless and mindless Marz.

As for why the twisted doctor had even gone and created something like this were his Dolls could act like normal girls again it was because he found that this might be easier for them to blend in with the crowd better. Cammy was excellent agent and Dolls yet her lack of personality that cause her to stand out too much. Sure Dantom loved it and still does but he wanted that something to make seem unexpected as everyone knew about Cammy now even the title of Killer Bee that she went by. So now that the other Dolls were ready for some high profile mission that would have to deal with multiple targets and take longer then just a couple of days.

What Dantom was planning in fact was way to keep people from possibly connecting what Cammy did to what he and Bison had planned for the other Dolls to carry out. Until now because she was the only one suited for these type of missions Cammy was the consider the face of the Dolls unit never did anyone seem to think that there might be more then one Dolls. This could in turn work in their favor as they think to know what to expect when it comes to what a Dolls is and truly the would not be wrong as that pretty much it. A girl devoid of emotion and lifeless as well soulless eyes.

However what if they could not see that right away as while he has proved unsuccessful in getting the life to show back up in their eyes. Otherwise he had been very successful in managing to reactivate their original personality and only that. They still under his control and be flipped back into their normal Dolls selves at any moment. Though until that time has come they will act like normal girls again that only see their former lives as stranger and go by the names they have has Dolls. As for the weak spot being that their eyes still give away they are not really back to normal and just programming act cooked up by Dantom. It could easily be hidden with a pair of contacts as Shadaloo had some that cover up this flaw pretty easily.


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank

Reviewer, James Birdsong, and ScarletVirus33 for reviewing this story

ScarletVirus33 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

A5L and shenaisdark3 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Author's Note:

Pretty much after coming up with background story for Marz I decided that I would do the same for Juni as well. Thus this chapter not only explain why she was with Marz and Saru when they came back after leaving. It also goes into the start of how Juni was turned into a Dolls and who she was before being turned into emotionless assassin/bodyguard she is now(with the rest being explain in the next chapter).

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

While Arata was dealing with both Marz and Saru (mostly Marz) in this new 'normal' mode that had been given to both of them, while they were away from him in that room. He never once seem to notice that Juni was no where to be found as she was with them when they left however when they came back she was no longer with them.

Juni was following after both Marz and Saru however someone had took how of her wrist stopping her from continuing to after her fellow Dolls. Not the smartest thing a person could do especially with the Dolls in question that has been nickname by many to be the Perfect Dolls. This being because until Saru was created just recently, Juni was the only member of the Dolls that had experienced the Dolls re-education program at full blast and did not become a vegetable afterwards.

Thus when her wrist was grabbed and she was prevent from continuing with her current orders. Juni flipped the person in question so that they were flat on their back. The orange hair Dolls was not sitting on their stomach about to smash their face in with her free hand for the prevention of following out her current orders.

Yet merely inches before their face would have gone through a fist makeover, Juni stopped. The reason she stopped was because she realized just who was stupid enough grab her wrist like they had prevent her following an order (not being someone Bison or Dantom).

"Zoltar. You have been informed not to grab the wrist of Dolls like that. Have not you learned doing that before resulted in your nose being shattered. If I were any other Dolls you would be rolling around right now holding your nose…again rather then simply needing a new pair of underwear and pants" Juni stated as never moved from her position on top of Zoltar.

While Zoltar got people laughing the butts off at him as there was huge wet spot in their crotch along with squishy noise coming from them as well as Juni got up stepping on him in the process sense he was in the way.

Zoltar the assistant of Bison who most people simply considered the Pyscho powered warrior's whipping boy. This guy job still seem to be getting the crap kick out of him for Bison mere amusement and like a whipped boy he simply took whatever punishment Bison dished out. Zoltar knew this would happened but because Bison had told him to do he had. There was evening a betting pool going around among those that were willingly working for Shadaloo about if he would even making through the year or not.

"State your puprose" Juni said bluntly as Zoltar would not have done something this stupid without being given orders to do so by Bison himself.

"Lord Bison wishes to speak with you" he said

"Affirmative" Juni replied in response as she then went off towards where Bison's chambers were.

Zoltar after managed to regain the ability to stand(Juni stepped on him rather hard) began walking off in sort of waddle to his room to deal with having the crap scared out of him both figuratively and literally.  
>0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0<p>

"You called for me, Lord Bison" Juni said as she stood before him.

"Yes I have as at the moment you are not needed along side Saru or Marz. The two of them alone should be enough moreover Marz herself should be enough when it comes that guy. Consider the usage of her against him in the past, this should be the final nail in the coffin as it were" Bison told her

"As of the end of this day you are no longer the leader of the Dolls unit as Cammy's replacement has been found and she would lead the Dolls now" the Major told her.

"As you command, should I return to be Juli's parnter or will my role be different now" Juni inquired.

Bison was simply pleased as this was why she was consider the perfect Dolls. She would not only follow any order that she was given but she could also pose questions herself in regards to her role as one without having to be told.

His control over his power began to slip as began to laugh over very pleased at just how now he had not just one but two of these perfect Dolls which the second one (Saru) being even more powerful then Cammy. Not only that but her ability to simply learn new moves through simply seeing them in use once.

While this might have scare or at least cause other to jump at the action, Juni merely stood in place not moving an inch. Like she was rooted to that spot despite other this close to Bison at the time passing out from the mere expose to his nearly unchecked power leaking out.

"Your orders, my lord" Juni asked inquiring what her possible new role would be now that Saru was their new leader.

"You are to be her partner as together the two of you would make the rather strong pair. You will make each other much stronger as Juli was never really your equal merely Dolls that I allow to be pair with you on a whim" he informed her.

"All is for my lord as your word…your will is absolute" Juni said slauting him.

"However there is to be display of her skill as Saru may have shown to be your superior in the virtual setting but I wish to see in reality as well just how she would fair against the others" he told.

"Should I go get the other combats Dolls and have them attack her along with me" Juni inquired.

"Interesting a battle royal where it Saru against all of you at once. Though rather then all at once possibly gaunlet style match where she would simply fight you one after another without rest" he said.

"As wish, All is for my lord as your word…your will is absolute" the orange hair Dolls said.

The perfect Dolls then left having been getting her orders to gather the combat Dolls and then Saru so that she may fight them all in gaunlet style match.

Watching her walk off Bison then began thinking about on just how Juni herself became a Dolls as her story was almost as interesting as Saru's herself. She was not captured with the sole purpose of being turning into a Dolls nor was she converted in the typical way either in comparison to her comrades even Saru (who was converted in more traditional manner)  
>x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x<br>Starting Flashback to three years ago…

Juni was not the sixteen year old perfect Dolls that she was now. In fact if you came to here and told that in the very near future not only would she be a high school dropout but almost nothing more then a emotionless killing machine that more like a robot then human. She probably would have either laugh or call the cops on you for saying something so crazy.

Her name was not even Juni at this point as she was still going by her birth name of Katelina Bismark. The only child of her parnets who were not exactly rich but then again were pretty well off compare to most familes. Their house and neighborhood was only slightly above average then the established standard for the middle class.

Inside gym locker among the many girls changing back into their street clothes after gymnastic practice. A thirteen year orange hair closed her locker as she let out breath not from being bored or tired but simply as means of clearing her head.

"So Kate do you want to come with us as we are going hangout for awhile" one gymnasts asked.

"Sorry but I really have to get home so maybe another time" Katelina said having finished changed and running out the locker room.

"That girl thinks that she so much better then us just because her family has a little money and she good friends with that girl" the gymnast said.

"Not really as that girl is huge street fighter fan so she probably rushing to see the lastest match that suppose to be coming on today" another one of their teammate said.

"What! Why would she want to see something like that" was what many of them were thinking and some of them were wondering.

Katelina was very skilled gymnast probably born natural at the sport yet her interested outside of practices and meets seem to be on street fighting circuit then the gymnastic ones. Of course this lead to some of her teammates thinking why she care more about(from their POV) about people that just wanted to beat the crap out of each other without having to worry about getting in trouble for doing it. Smaller number of them started to really form dislike Katelina as she was seen as someone that did not take the gymnastic as serious as they did and only seem to do because she was no good at fighting thus went as close as she could get.

This did not really bother the Bismark girl as she just could not wait to get home as this was going to be a very good match coming up soon.

'Ryu vs. Ken match are always the best' she thought as they did not happen that often but when they did it was something that people talked about for weeks. Two of the most dominate and well known fighter to anyone that had at knew the bare basic about street fighting.

She could already imagine how thing might go in her head as she rushed home as it was true at little that she started gymnastic mostly because she was not cut out to be a street fighter like she had wanted to be as young child. However that was not the case anymore as she actually liked the sport made feel like she could get close at least get close to it.

Though through her gymnastic training she found that there were some similar to street fighting. One had to be flexibility, adaptable, able to roll with the punches, as well as willingly to test yourself to see just how far you can go.

'If only there was some way to mix fighting into gymnastic then that would be perfect' Katelina thought

This would mix her unfilled childhood dream of becoming a street fighter with her new dream of become the world's best mixed gymnast. Mixed in the fact that she does not just focus on one area but does them all and is able to integrate each one into the other almost flawless given time.

She was able to see her house in the distance and the excitement of watching Ryu vs. Ken match kept building until…someone grabbed her by the arms and jerked her into an allyway. It happened all so fast that she barely had time to scream out before felt the back on her neck as what appeared to be dart was sticking out. Shortly after this her eyes rolled up into her head as she collapsed the ground unconscious.

"Target acquired moving on to phase two of the plan" said the person that pulled Katelina into the ally before they holstered the orange hair girl over their shoulder.

"Affirmative" their collaborator said blowing the smoke away from their gun that shot the dart.

End of Flashblack  
>x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x<p>

Bison smiled to himself as that exactly how Kateline had been forced upon the pathway that would eventually lead her to become the Dolls Juni. Though more interesting still was that her story did not end right then and there. While Juni was called the Perfect Dolls by many she was also known by another nickname one just a true as her first. That being the Accidental Dolls as her joining the Dolls Unit was something that was originally planned at all. Saru escaped being Dollied once because of an oversight that once corrected she had been placed where she should have been along. Her ability to learning simply from seeing developed over time more then many up for her being skipped over. Yet in the case of Juni , she was never even on the list those being consider for Dollicifation process even after looking over her past.

Bison then began to recall just the story he was told about her creation just as Juni, herself, inform him shortly after Dantom introduced her to him two years ago


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to thank

James Birdsong for reviewing this story

Mrgirmjaw for reviewing Chapter 01-13

Mrgirmjaw for adding this to their Favorite Story List

Javacap for adding me to their Author Alert List

Megaman88 for adding me to their Favorite Author and Author Alert List

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Two Years Ago…

Katelina sighed as she did not really know or just how long she had been here exactly. Within this place it was pretty hard to keep track of time. The reason being that she could not see the sky only the lighting in the ceiling above her. Thus ones sense of time could be throw off very easily as a result since there was now rising or setting sun to see. They did not have any clocks or other means in which you normally look to for telling the time either.

The only thing that came close to time telling method was the lighting in this place. The lights went on and off around the same time. Of course keeping track of time this would only let her know how many 'days' she had been trapped in this place. So with this being the only way to the passing of the day it was very easy to mistaken about how much time has truly past. Either way she never truly know how long she had been held here until she got rescued.

It was rescued not escape because that was not really a option as others have tried only to never be seen again afterwards. They were taken to room and then just up and vanished after that. There were many stories about those that failed to escape and vanished. However keeping your head down and just going with the flow did not ensure your safety either, as those people still disappeared anyway. However there was another problem that was present that hamper any possible escape attempts.

This being the guards seem to mostly have a single word vocabulary. When a respond was not given to them they would motion the person to follow. The guard would aim the weapon that they always carried with them towards the person. Those that still refused to respond to what they said were automatically shot on the spot, but the they did not die as the weapons were non-lethal. That however did not mean they did not hurt like hell when used on you someone. Katelina discovered this for herself when she stuck in the dead center of her chest by one. Knock her out for hours and she was twitching for the jolt of electricity it also gave off. That at least what she had been told she did as she did not know being unconsciousness at the time.

Whatever this place was it seem to be some kind of assembly line where they were just forced to build things all day long. Only give time to eat light breakfast, heavy lunch, and light dinner. Then there was the break they had after they stopped working for the day and before they were lead back their cells/rooms. No one really knew what they were making exactly as they never saw the final product. Also the break time was also strange time for them as they were left to their own devices as long they did not try to escape. However guards would come by at random times and take someone that they would then never see again. Yet strangely enough whenever one of them disappeared there seem to be new guard that just appeared. It was not every time but Katelina had noticed this.

However while Katelina was simply trying to stay out of trouble so that she did not become the next one to vanish. The thing is that trouble had managed to find her as there was duo in the there group of captives that have come to dislike her. It was rather strange their reason for disliking her as before Katelina came along with they were the top dogs here(according to what she had been told). They were really vain in that they got jealous that everyone was giving Katelina their attention during their break period. It was not even just 'the new girl sydrome' where people just interest because she was new here. The others seem to gravitate towards her even more so after that kind of wore off. Katelina embarrassing the duo when they tried to assert their dominates as the big dogs here did not really help the relationship between them.

Some time later…

A smirk was on the face of Abbi, a brown hair teen, as she came to her friend Nena. It was something that she thought would be very interesting in getting rid of that thorn in their side Katelina Bismark.

"I think I found out something that make ugly orange hair brat the next person to just up and vanish" Abbi said.

"Interesting" the blond hair Nena said as smirk appeared on her own face. Wanting nothing more then to see that upstart to be taken down.

"I managed to find a room that might be where everyone goes in but they never really come out again. As well as way of getting her into the room" the brunette said in lower voice.

Mostly since Katelina and the others that she had befriend were not that far away from them as their break room was not that large after all.

"Do tell" Abbi said very interested in making their rival vanish as then feeling that everything would go back to 'normal' around here.

It was another few days after that where Abbi and Nena simply waited for the right moment to carrying out their plan. The guards were normally very aware of their surrounding as it was like they had one track mind at time. They always seem to be watching them somehow regardless of the what time it was. That in fact was the fatal flaw in the system as the guards having a one track mind only was aware of what was in their line of sight. Avoid their lines of sight and you could be right behind them and they would never notice you standing there.

Rather then the smart thing of just getting the hell out this place or even discover just where this place was so getting help would be possible. She wasted the chance to simply explore the place and discovered the fable room or no return. Then came up with this plan of subjecting Katelina to it. Mapping out the plan for when they could carry out the place as it was rather late at night when the window open for when the guards simply did not notice you at all.

Katelina was awoke to the sound of her door opening and was a little slow in reacting. Mostly because her body had gotten used to the system that had been enforced upon it by this place. So when something out the normal happen her respond time was slow enough that Abbi and Nena were able to grab her and keep her from saying anything. The guards might have tunnel vision but they did not seem to have tunnel hearing. A loud enough noise would attract their attention though. As they forced her to talk to the fable room of no return she notice that the guards were not doing anything in respond to them just wondering around like this.

'Just what the hell is wrong with these two. They are really screw up in the head' Katelina thought at the sheer and utter shock that the two of them having keep something like this from everyone else. They might not know where they are, yet if they able to roam around like this. Then it would be possible to discover where the hell they were.

Having made to the room they open the door and saw that it was pretty much just empty room with a TV the size of the wall and what appeared to be chair facing the TV. Placing Katelina in the chair and tying her down with some make shift string they had so that she was stuck staring at the TV herself. Abbi and Nena were looking for how to turn the TV on when IT happened. Abbi found a button that she pressed however once the big screen hummed to life there was another unexpected sound that was hear as well. The sound of the door they had come in through locking, trapping Abbi and Nena in the room along with Katelina.

There on the screen was a swirling pattern and the other wall in the room reveal to be not really normal 'wall' at all. Well they were wall but what gave the appearance of walls were really just more TV screens. They had the appearance of wall because they were line up in such manner and size that they perfectly fit the dimensions of the wall itself. So all around then wherever the look being a wall, the ceiling even the floor was reveal to be nothing more then just TV screen. Screens that were very durable as no matter what Abbi or Nena did to break them it was all pointless. The three of them were trapped in the room just stuck watching the swirling pattern that continuously played on the screen all around them.

In frantic manner the two girls were searching for way to get out here. They were ignoring helping Katelina from the chair she was stuck in. Though to be pretty much fair she was ignoring them as well as she did not look for them to help her so she stuck trying to help herself. That when Nena came up with the 'bright' idea that maybe go back to the when Abbi press the button the first time. That maybe pressing again might cause the doors to open up. It was here that Katelina realized the reason why idiot duo did not escape when they had the chance. They actually seem to like being trapped here as during the meal and break periods they were they felt big and control.

With the pressing of the button again what happened was the door locking but the start of endless loop of what appeared to strange nonsense. However the longer the three of them heard the more it seem to make sense Abbi and Nena was still running around blaming everyone under the sun but themselves for being trapped in here. However that was only for about five minutes as then the three of them were suddenly no longer within the room.

"Okay what did you do" Abbi yelled at Katelina.

"Me….huh!" the orange hair teen yelled as she realized that she was not tied down or in chair anymore.

Yeah! If you had never come here then we would be where we are right now" Nena yelled.

Katelina lowered her head some that medium length fell over her shoulder and her bangs covered one of her eyes. Then she started at them with blank and cold expression.

"What?" the Bismark said scaring the two girls with just how she was acting at the moment.

The two were about to respond back to what had been said when sudden wave on bodies just appeared out nowhere. Struggling her way to get free from them she noticed that they were white bodies devoid of any kind of features at all they were even genderless. For she could not the difference between any of them. Just a literal sea of genderless featureless white bodies that just stretched out for very long span.

Standing on the edge of this 'sea' Katelina saw that standing with the mass in no particular order or manner. There was Abbi and Nena who had been separated from each other and seem to have blank stare on their faces.

From where she was at the edge she could make out they were saying something but not what it was. Then she noticed it as creeping up their bodies was the same white color as the one that surrounded them. It climbed up there body making their breast which were twice the size of her own. Literally vanished completely and utterly leaving them both flatter then iron boards. Their hair also just disappeared from existence as faces which followed shortly after.

Soon Katelina could not tell them apart from the other and looking at how close she had gotten to re-enter the sea of white bodies. Having seen this she just started laughing all of sudden. It was not that she wanted to laugh at what had just happened before her eyes it was just she started laughing all of sudden. It was not just chuckle either as might started out like that however it soon escalated to more. She was laughing out of control and frankly it scared her. Her mind could not understand what was going on but her body reaction that causing her to laugh like this. Maybe this was the final straw that broke the camels back as her unconscious mind might have just reach it limit.

With all that she had been through she had been trying to keep strong but this took the cake and also rather ironic too. The two that came with this dumb idea had fallen prey to it themselves while she was still standing. The one that was suppose to fall to whatever this was happen to still be standing while they were just part that massive sea. It was funny but not something that she should be laughing at but with everything that has happened to her since being kidnapped and just how dumb the two them were. They had discover a chance to leave or at the very least learn where they were. What doing the two morons do they trapped her and themselves in this room.

Katelina could not help but laugh at them but that only small part of her that most people keep from the front of their mind. However at the moment the young orange hair girl could not seem to help but laugh and laugh so hard that tears started coming from her eyes.

"Come on focus" she thought as she attempted to fight off this laughing fit she seem stuck in at the moment.

Slowly but surely she managed to regain control of herself as she managed to wipe the tears from her eyes and regain control of her body as she held herself close. Squeezing herself tighter and tighter as she felt this helped control her uncontrollable laughter.

Once she had stopped Katelina's head shot up and she realized that she was no longer before that 'sea' of featureless genderless white bodies. She was once again in the room where she was still strapped down to the chair. However when she looked around saw the two idiots that got trapped here with her just standing there.

Katelina open her mouth only to shut it as she saw the two of them collapse to the ground. It was like they were puppets that had there strings cuts as they were just lying on the ground in heap. Their eyes devoid of all life and mouth closed. They almost looked like a pair of dead bodies at how motionless the two of them were yet their chest were still moving up and down slightly. Showing that the two of them were still breathing at least.

Feeling herself start to slip again as she may have managed to escape wherever that place was once. However if she appeared there again she was not too sure if she make it back again. The last thing she wanted to happen to her was to become like one of those genderless featureless white bodies like Nena and Abbi did. That or go back to just mindless laughing her butt off in uncontrollable manner she barely stopped last time. For what happened to them there must be connected to what happened to them here in reality.

So she shut her eyes closed and her mind occupied with whatever she could. The Bismark girl had no intention of ever being able to hear what the laid out Abbi and Nena heard and repeated constantly. Before they just became just two bodies in that sea of them she was sure that what they were repeating. They managed to make sense of this nonsense being repeated in endless loop before just becoming part of that mass of bodies.

Kate thought about all kind of things to keep her mind from getting distracted. Various gymnast matches she had been in, various Street Fighter matches she watched, and once those ran out. She just started thinking up what regular day would have been like before she was kidnapped and forced to be here. Everything her mind could recall was something thought of to keep her mind focus on this and not what was going on around her in reality.

However all it took was one moment where her mind slip and her concentration to be broken as the reality of her setting got to her. Katelina's eyes opened and she could get them closed again as almost instantly her eyes were caught by the swirling screen. With her eyes now trapped on the screen before her, it had become harder and harder to drown out the nonsense which still was not becoming something she could understand. However the more it was drilled into her head the more she could not drown it out

Eventually the Bismark girl's mind went blank for a second and she found herself standing in white void where she was only one there. No one else was there for as far as she could see no matter which direction she looked in.

'Well at least that sea of white bodies is not in this place and that mess is not ringing in my head anymore' Katelina thought as that was only plus for her current mess she was in at the moment.

Walking around she wondered if there was anyway out of this place other then apparently succumbing what got Abbi and Nena. Although she rather not turn into nothing more then a white body with no features or anything that even one that show off her gender. So just wandering around aimlessly looking for a way out whatever this place was what happened for her. She knew this place was simply in her mind or that her mind was in this place since she had been somewhere similar to here before.

Katelina was stopped from moving forward when she felt someone grab her ankle. Looking down she saw that her shadow was grabbing her and it did not stop at her ankle though. Slowly her shadow worked it way up her body and eventually leaning on her shoulder.

Utterly shocked and freaked out she shoved her shadow off her, tripping over her own two feet in the process. Looking down she also noticed that she no longer had a shadow at all. Thus what had just grabbed her was really her own shadow come to life.

However as she looked at her shadow it was not what she expected to see from something that was suppose to be a two dimensional silhouette of herself. This was not what she was seeing as it looked literally like she had twin sister staring at her with emotionless brown eyes. Shadow Katelina was also wearing nothing at all as she standing there in the buff. Like this she noticed things that were different between the two of them.

This version of herself that once been her shadow. They were more well toned, her muscle more well defined yet only slightly beyond what expect of normal person. Shadow Kate was not muscular by any means or normal sense of the word. It just seem like her otherwise limber body was finely honed more athletic in appearance. She would have mistook her shadow for a look like if they did not pulled their way up using her body. They looked more like idealize version of herself that could do things she could only dream of yet there something off. The eyes were devoid of life as they were just vacant and empty.

Entranced by this idealize version of herself that once her shadow, Katelina's own eyes became clouded for moment as she reach out to them and almost touch her shadow self on the chest. At the last moment she pulled back as she came to her sense yet before she could get out her shadow self's range. Their arm shot out and grabbed her own.

"Directive 1: You will follow any commands and carry out any and all tasks assigns to you. If asked you to kill, you will kill" her shadow self said.

"Let go of me" Katelina said trying to pull herself away from her shadow self.

"Directive 2: Dolls have no human identity. No human history. We are merely Dolls" S. Kate (Shadow Kate/Katelina) said

"Seriously let go" she repeated

"Directive 3: Dolls have no personal desires or identities. We are tools. We exist only to serve" S. Kate droned on not listening to what she said.

"I said LET GO!" Katelina yelled jump kicking her other self in the face with strength she did not know she had.

Flying across the void the S. Bismark righted herself in mid air as her hands and feet skid across the floor.  
>Performing various motions to slow herself down and come to a stop on her feet no different before Katelina had attacked her.<p>

She then went about repeating the three directive she had said before as she began walking back over to where her other self was. Not waiting for her to get over to her, she tried running in the opposite direction. Though no matter how far she ran away, S. Katelina was living up to her having once been her shadow. Unlike her, her other self never sped up yet always right there behind her droning on the same three things over and over again.

Eventually it got to her and Kate just began attack her not realizing that she was fighting like a fighter with gymnastic background. Not a gymnast simply trying to fight. Though no matter what she did not Katelina could land a blow on her shadow self. Not only that the constant droning of directive was starting to get to her as she did not even realize it. This was only thing that was happen as she did not notice either that slowly but surely the life was being drained from body and entering her other self.

In the end Katelina found herself holding her own fist. Which only confused as sure she had been fighting herself this hold time. Why was she the one defending rather then attacking like she remember last. That when the she realize that she was in her shadow's shoe looking at what she had been moment earlier.

The two version of Katelina just looked at each other for moment in confusion. Katelina (now in her idealized body that once her shadow) looked at her original body.

"Okay. This is strange" Katelina said.

"I know right" her other self replied.

Katelina was about to say something else when she realized something. Why was this weird and what was she even doing here looking at another version of herself. Was not she fighting a moment ago but now she was just standing here with this other her looking at her strangely.

"Are….okay?" the other self asked.

"Huh!" Katelina asked not understanding what she said.

"I…are…okay" they stated.

"Talk normal" Katelina demand

"…." came the respond as she could see their mouth moving but no words came out.

That when the voice in her head started breaking through the fog that currently dominating it in the moment. She knew there was something wrong about this voice and that this other her had something important to say yet she could not hear them because they were speaking normally.

Seeing that this other her was not even trying to speak in manner she could understand and the voice in her head was. She went on the attack fighting against what the voice told her was a faker…an impostor. However whenever she hit the supposed impostor she see them call out soundless things and it hurt her to hit them. That when the voice told her that this 'impostor' was trying to take away what was her and that they muted her voice so she could not hear the lies she was sprouting out.

Angered that this other her was trying to stealing from her. She went on the attack even more continuing to do even though the feeling that she was losing something every time she struck continued. It continued to the point where she did not even care anymore as she was not even angry after all. This was just something the voice had told her to do thus the reason she was doing. She had to follow orders as that what she existed for after all. She existed to serve and nothing more nothing less. This was merely her lastest objective to achieve as she had been given by the voice. However just like the feeling of losing something or the angry she once felt, the voice was not registering in her head anymore.

It then that she made a final blow to her target's heart and they just then her target collapsed to the ground in heap of piece that made her look like they were a mannequin rather then a person. Staring down at the plastic head of her target. The orange hair girl's eyes were devoid of all emotion and utterly vacant as she just looked up.

"Objective achieved. Awating further orders" she said as she just stood there among the mannequin pieces her target's body had become.

What had happened was that once Katelina was drawn into her shadow self's body, she was separated from her memories of being Katelina Bismark. Thus without her memories she was easy picking to the three directives that were running around through her head. The reason it hurt when she struck what was now the embodiment of her memories and almost everything else that she was as Katelina Bismark (minus a few things like her gymnastic abilites for one). Well this was because it was permanently severing her ties to them. Once all the ties were severed and the orange hair girl attacking was no longer connected to her everything that made her Katelina Bismark(minus though few things) all the life had been drained from them. Leaving them nothing more then just lifeless collection of memories no longer a part of the orange hair girl standing over them.

She blinked once and noticed that she was back into reality. Not that it really matter to her as she was merely waiting for her next order to be given. Weather this was reality or not did not matter, she existed to serve alone. Thus all she need was for someone to give her an order then she would carry it out simple as that. Around her however everything had been turned off and the room had once gone dark. The machine had been turned off but it was alright far too late as all three of them had fallen prey to its effect. They might have been effected in different way but the deed was done and the room had claimed three more people.

"What the hell was going on here!" a red hair guy yelled out

This was middle of the freaking night as no one should have been awake. However someone was as he heard screaming. When heard it once he just played it off but when he heard multiple time he knew that something was wrong. Though as he got close to the source he noticed something and that was rather disturbing to him That being the guards were not reacting at all to his presence as he stood in certain manner within a certain spot. This was a huge gap in their security and would lead to serious problem if smart prisoners had discovered it first. Of course the reason he specifically point out 'smart' was the reason before him.

Looking down on the ground he saw both Abbi and Nena just laying there motionless and seemingly utterly lifeless as well.

"Well the idiots got what was coming to them. Rather then escape they ended up signing their fates away far before they had to. The two of them would have been the last two to be subjected to this because of how they like being top dogs amongst the other prisoner" the man said with a sigh kicking the over to their backs.

Once one their back it was visible to see that they were still breathing yet still utterly motionless otherwise

"Seem the girls lucked out as if they pulled something like this when they were first brought here. Then both of them would no longer be among the living…well living dead. Beats being among the dead but not be much though" a blond guy said looking over from the doorway.

"Anyway help with these two as they going to rather usefully as they will help plug up the hole in our security. Which they that so graciously point out to us with this stunt here, Anada" the blond said.

"Hey Palas look that there another in here in the chair" Anada replied as both them notice Katelina for the first time.

"These two idiots are ones that just keep on giving. First they manage to alert to hole in security net. Then rather then escaping they come here basically to punish themselves. Finally they off this girl though rather then just glaring at her from afar all the time. We were going to do anyway once we got word from the higher ups but they seem to have beaten us to it" Palas said patting her on the head.

"Hey are you Katelina Bismark, right?" Anada asked.

The orange hair girl did not respond.

"Hey I am talking to you Katelina! Answer me right now" he yelled.

"That not going to work if she really like I am guess she is" the blond said wondering if this would pay off.

Palas stood in front of the teen in the chair and looked at her.

"Speak" He said in single word

"Speak" she spoke in monotonous voice.

"Did you just speak" Anada exclaimed in utter shock.

"Affirmative. Would you wish me to speak more. Please state what it is I am to say" she replied.

'Score' both Anada and Palas thought

This place was not meant for making Dolls that were to used by Dantom and Bison. They were simply a place where the grunt workers were made from various hostage Shadaloo captured and got rid of when they no longer serve any purpose to the group. Even if the hostage themselves had no idea where they were or the reason they were captured. They only used to make the basics of a lot machines that Shadaloo uses, so once they usefully ended. This was the fact that awaited them.

What good was a hostage if they were not be used as blackmail. Of course at first they were simply axing the hostages and dumping their bodies into furnaces to destroy them. Leaving no body for anyone to find thus no way to link Shadaloo to their kidnapping and eventually killing. Then Dantom's Dolls re-education process was developed the original version of while a failure. After refining it a few times Dantom found that it the now useless hostage could serve another purpose other then temporary factory work. They could be used a grunts doing menial labor tasks and a number of other things that used to be punishments.

It was also good means of getting information from people once they had tweak the system enough so that it stopped killing people. This version of course was just the basic version of what Dantom himself was using and only had one setting that was full blast. They people it was used on were going to be of any further usage beyond grunt work thus why waste time with setting. When its suppose is to be the mass produced version. These victims were also used a test subject as well mostly so Dantom could gather data on just how long it took people to subjected to the full power of the re-education process to fully lose their minds. After awhile he stopped eventually though as why risk losing someone he wanted as one of his Dolls because he made a mistake in the limits he could push them to.

However this place was neither one nor the other. It was pretty old all things considering as the people held hostage here were not consider that important to Shadaloo over all. They were simply used to send a message to someone they were close with and nothing more. There was no ransom note for their return or attempt to blackmail them to secure their safety return. Once they were here that was pretty much it they were ever leave this place again at least not the same way they came in.

In Katelina's case her kidnapping was to send a message to family whose daughter she was good friends with. However while her friend's family were well aware of this they had no proof to prove that Shadaloo had taken her. The message had been a week after she had been kidnapped but the reason she remain there was simple. The message was that they make people close to them disappear without a trace just think of what they could do to others much closest to home. Shadaloo had no intention of letting her go yet had no real purpose for her either. And so the reason she was here at this base where once her usefulness as worker was done. She would become a product herself as nothing more then a grunt doing simple task.

No one would have expected that she would have no only withstand the Dolls re-education programming at full blast but be re-programmed by it as well.

Still awaiting orders do you want to speak or not the girl that once been Katelina Bismark spoke.

She was no longer that person as the programming she had been subjected to made sure of that fact. She was no simply a orange hair fourteen year old that would follow the orders of whoever gave them. Since there was no one that ever really survived the process long enough to even be brainwashed properly. Everyone before that had been subjected to this level of the programming had their mind destroyed since it could not take it. Thus a number of directives were left out as they were deemed to be unnecessary as they were not Dolls only grunts. Grunts that would unworthy of being giving the 'honor' of becoming a Dolls yet would serve has free work to save on cash. After all there was no need for them to get paid as they had no concept of money nor pretty much anything else beyond the task they were given.

"Hey Katelina raise your hand" Anada told

She did not nothing in respond to this.

"Raise your arm" Palas said still looking at her.

"Which one and for how long" she respond

'Score' they both thought again as not only could she still speak but also seem able to thinking for herself and fine detail to orders without being told.

"Well what are we going to call her as she is not going to answer to her old name anymore" the red hair guy asked.

"That true as she through some miracle managed to become fully programmed by this process rather then it breaking her completely like these idiots" his blond co-worker added kicking at Abbi and Nena.

"I know your name is Juni. When you hear this name you will respond to whoever has called you by it. Also give it out as your name when asked. Do you understand?" he told her.

"Understood. Respond the name Juni whenever it called and tell people I am Juni when a name is inquired of me" the newly dubbed Juni replied.

"Why you pick the name Juni anyway" Anada asked

Palas then went to explain his reason for why he renamed Katelina to Juni. Well he notice a theme that was going on along with the current Dolls after the last one they were aware of being adding to the Dolls. Satsuki who was once a kendo prodigy was now a Dolls that would specialize in sword fighting with real metal sword. The name itself meant May in archaic Japanese and the others before her also meant the a month in the order of which they turned into Dolls. Thus being the sixth Dolls (to their knowledge) she was given the name the sixth month of the year in German.

As so Katelina Bismark was officially dead in sense as only Juni remained. Her memories of her former life and who she once was were all gone. All that remain was unrestricted Dolls named Juni who was had the mind of Dolls just not the body to match. After all even non-combat Dolls were enhanced to the point where they stronger then normal people just no where near Satsuki. Who was the first combat orientated Dolls to be created.


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to thank:

mrgirmjaw, JazzQueen, and Francisco Devilman Warrior for reviewing this story

JazzQueen and Gallantmon of the Hazard for adding this story to their favorite story list

Francisco Devilman Warrior and Gallantmon of the Hazard for adding this story to their story alert list

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The guys looked over Juni and then the two idiots that were laying on the ground. Looking at them once more, back to Juni, and then each of them as they seem to have the same idea.

"See these two" Palas said to which Juni just nodded.

"Good now just grab one of their legs each and follow after us" Anada told her.

"Understood" came her reply as she grabbed the leg mentally broken body of Abbi and Nena, then begin following after the two guys. The girls being dragged bang their head against number of things however it really did not matter. Their head were basically blank and broken slate. So what was a little head trauma to someone whose brain could not get any worse without it just flat out failing.

Later the three of them(technically only the former Katelina was aware of her surrounding) were seeing what happened to the ones that disappeared and why guards would just show up shortly afterwards. The reason was rather simple one as the after being taken to the room and getting mind wipe. The blank slates were taken to this room where they were stripped down to their birthday suits and dressed up a guard uniform. Then forced to sit down in chair next to machine, they had helmet place on their heads. This then made so that while they were still unable to perform like normal person again. They were however given a single task to do and that would be their whole existence.

The former Abbi and Nena was programmed to patrol during two areas. The former Abbi now just Guard 5437 was set to patrol the blind spots of the other guards near the exit and prisoner barracks which truthfully was not that far apart from one another. When Guard 5437 was not on patrol she was left staring stare out the exit. Palas and Anada thought this would interesting fate for her. To be so close to the her freedom but never get because she made a stupid mistake. One where she pick her vanity over her freedom, will now she had neither as one of their guards. The former Nena now just Guard 9274 was set to patrol the blind spots of the programming room and factory line. When she was doing this she the one going around ordering all the other prisoners to get up and one of the guards that watch them during their meals and breaks.

While the former Bismark girl her fate was very different as she was something that was only a dream until now. A Dolls that was not loyal to anyone thus would do whatever she was told by whoever she is told. While she was fully brainwashed the directive which would have set loyalties to Bison and Dantom were missing. Making her the only known freelance Dolls in existence and Anada and Palas very happy guys.

They used to work in the base where Dantom and the Dolls were located. Even managed to have chance to see them in actions. However they were well known for being really restricted in what they would do when lent out as rewards. Just when they demoted to this position when there was a Dolls that was getting popular around the base. Some blue hair girl yet most stories were about her with this undeserving guy.

Now thing were different as they had their own personal unrestricted Dolls at least in mind. She obviously was not one in body since that would have required a number amount of shots. The orange hair teenager was just mentally a Dolls and that was good enough for them.

Now thing were different as they had their own personal unrestricted Dolls at least in mind. She obviously was one in body since that would have required a number amount of shots. The orange hair teenager was just mentally a Dolls and that was good enough for them.

Anada with smirk on his face was watching from one of the many hidden cameras where Guard 9274 stood looking over the group that never once seem to care she went missing. All they were wondering was what happened to Katelina. While switching to Guard 5437 who stood staring exit that she nor any the other prisoners would ever walk through cause she blew her chance to be heroine to be vain bitch instead.

Once the break period was over with formerly Nena ordered everyone to back to their cells and along with the former friend, they began patrolling the other guards blind spots. None of the others realized that the two new guards were once former top dogs of their group. It was because they were cover from head to toe in a typical guards uniform. Over their head was helmet that fully cover that as well too. The only openings being for their mouth and nose. While there was a tint visor across their eyes that allow them to see.

Heading out of the security room he made a quick trip over to where he was living at in this base. This place was place while a prison factory where two type of things were manufactured. One being what the kidnapped girls of low value once in Shadaloo's custody were made to make. The other being the mindless workers they were turned into after there usefulness as a hostage had come to an end.

Though there was one single girl that had managed to not fall into either one of these categories that were set up by Dantom and handed down to Palas and Anada to enforce. This being the only known person to have been subjected to the full force of the Dolls re-education process and not be rendered mindless. This was something not even the five current proper Dolls Dantom has produced would not have been able to endure. They were still utterly loyal to Bison and Dantom but that was at much lower setting and not by the process in its original state. The original process that Dantom had created was so strong that pretty much shatter a person's mind beyond repair. Thus you can not reprogram a person if their mind can not be repair back to a fully function state. Over time that system was refined however the one Anada and Palas had was as close to the original as one could get at the moment.

"Greeting, master. Would you like coffee, tea or me" Juni said. Putting down what she was currently holding to address him while closing her eyes and tilting her head to the right slightly.

This was one of the many greetings that she was told to use when she sees Anada or Palas enter the room. They each had different ones that she would say and she would rotate through them so that she would always say something different. The one she used just now was something that Anada always wanted some girl to tell here. Of course a bit of the overall saying was lost as usually when saying something one would be expecting them to smile with both their eyes and mouth . However all she did was simply close her eyes with her lips remaining neutral as not single muscle need to smile moved an inch.

"Man you certainly are a weird guy. Having her to say something like that" Palas said though he was kicking back on his chair while being feed grape by Juni one by one.

"Well why not as we not have in Juni, what those loser this working for Dantom can never have. Especially that one bastard that people are probably still just wasting time to tease him with Marz. Is that right Juni?" Anada said.

"Of course, master" Juni replied

This place was suppose to be a punishment because they managed to piss off Dantom. Thus he thought the greatest punishment for them would make so that they were around bunch of mindless girl that could not become Dolls. Before getting transfer here they were the two guys trying the most to get private time with the Dolls to the point where it effected their performance in negative way.

"I am weird. Juni turn around in circle" Anada ordered.

"Yes master" she replied as she stood up and did so showing that she was dressed with only an apron cling to her body.

"Who the one having her dressed like that feeding them grape and staring at her chest periodically?" the ginger hair guy said.

"Well she is ours so what the harm in that" Palas said.

"That right I exist to serve. Please tell me what you want from me" Juni said.

There was one critical thing neither Palas or Anada realized about Juni. While she existed to serve someone, she was not set to serve any person particular. So pumped about having their own Dolls they kind of overlooked this fact thus not making so that she answered only to them. So what could happen would be that anyone could make follow their orders alone and ignore Palas and Anada. All because she had got new orders to follow.

The time this had come to pass was at the worse possible time too when they were getting a visit as there were TOO many workers coming from the factory. Looking over the records it was noticed that people who should not have been turned into workers yet. Their ranking was high enough that they should still be around not turned into mindless workers.

What had actually happened was that Palas and Anada got kind of greedy. Rather then just settling for having Juni. They wanted to attempt having another one of the captives they were in charge watching over to become a freelance Dolls like she was. Although the end result was always them end up as being completely broken and left basically mindless. Their only purpose being for them to become workers to ship off or new guards for the factory. In fact they went so overboard that they had have that turned everyone into mindless workers only able to do one task. Shipped half them off in attempt to get more girls to try make like Juni. Palas and Anada came with good story about why things happened they rather then tell the truth.

Thus Juni being the only one able to at least to appear as if she was still a captive. She was place on the factory line and dressed appeared like a captive. The disguise was complete with brown contacts to give the appear that their still life within her eyes.

Things were going just fine almost would gone away with if the Anada did not remember that they had given her certain order to carry out when she saw one of them enter a room. They thought it was interesting thing at the time but that because they normally kept her in just one room, their own. Thus it would be something they might have wanted to try out to see she would do in other rooms. Being the Dolls that she was when she saw Anada enter the room she inquired if she should greet him as ordered. Of course things only snowballed from here as Juni was asked why she did that. Not being able to refuse a request she answer them without giving a second thought. Existing to serve that was her purpose and there was nothing that told her she had listen just to Anada or Palas so she did.

That when the examiner revealed themselves to be Dantom himself. He was interested in seeing just what they were trying to keep from him. The discovery of Juni was more then worth the trip here as he was very interested in knowing more about her. The first thing that had to be dealt with was this two traitorous guys.

Of course the two tried to summon the guards to attack him claiming they were trespasser in the factory. Since they were just guards there nothing Dantom could do to stop them. However he did not need to do anything as the guards collapsed to the ground in rapid pace. Each one of them having bullet to the head as short red head jumped down. A gun in each hands, in flash they unload and reload their guns and aimed them both at Palas and Anada.

"Good Job Fevrier" Dantom told the Dolls who just kept her focus on the tow guys but nodded in respond what he said.

"Now then Juni come with me" he said.

"Of course" Juni reply following after him

She stopped for a moment looking back to see Anada holding his leg from what looked to be a gunshot wound. However her emotionless eyes just linger on him for a moment before turning around to continue to follow Dantom. After all while she might have called these two master, they were not her master. The one she consider to be her true master was no one. Her purpose was to follow orders anyone orders and it just so happen that Dantom gave one thus she would follow him until someone else gave her an order.

Not aware that soon she would have two people that she would consider to be her masters where she was take orders from above all others.

End of Flashback

The trip down memory lane over Bison give Juni the rest of her orders to follow in regards to what was planned for Saru. Once this was done Juni left the room to go about carrying them out.


	16. Chapter 16

I would like to thank:

mrgirmjaw and Speed Reader for reviewing this story

Secret Weapon Unit 06 for adding this story to their favorite story list

ScarletVirus33 for adding this story to their story alert list  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

Having done with his 'fond' trip down memory lane of the how Juni become one of his Dolls. Bison dismiss her away to carry out the orders that she had been given by him. While that what was going on with meanwhile back with others that Juni had left. Dantom behind Marz, Saru, and Arata as they were heading back towards the Arata's workstation. He let out a smile as he watch how Marz still dress casual clothes despite being back to her normal Dolls self. This was not the reason for his smile as it was just how his blue hair Dolls was holding Arata's hand as they walked.

This of course meant nothing to her as she was simply doing as she had been told by Dantom before leaving that room they were in previously. However the effect this was having on her current walking companion was very visible to Dantom and all those that they had past by on the walk. The revelation that Marz was the hacker friend that he had made soon time ago was still rattling around in the black hair young man's head. Arata knew he had been stood up like everyone else claimed he was from her last message to him. She did not show up because she literally was unable to do so. She was apparently kidnapped and being subjected to the process that turned her into the Dolls known only as Marz.

Eventually the trio (Arata and two Dolls) with Dantom bringing up the rear made back to the his workstation which if once were to look at from the outside it looked just like any other room on the base from the outside as there was simply a plate labeling what was room was about. However rather then some kind of nefarious purpose like the Dolls re-programming room, Dantom's photo room, or most dreading and fear, Bison's relaxation room. Once the door had been opened to the room it looked like well a ordinary room that one might find in a ordinary office building. There were wall less cubicles that were littered around the room and line down the center of the room. A line that did not just divided the room itself in half but the people that worked there as well. On one side was those that were willingly working for Shadaloo and on the other were those that were here against their will as well as those that simply like living too much. It was quickly learned that those that did not follow the rules were taken to Bison's relaxation room.

Though unlike Marz and others within Shadaloo who were strictly hackers that worked for the organization in various ways and means to protect, defend, and promote. Those in Arata's work area was not really trusted with that level of the system as so they were simply given jobs to work on various programs and working on other things for space management of the virtual side of Shadaloo's business. That lesson was learned once before as giving people access to things that might potential be hazardous to Shadaloo in the long run lead to a leak that could have been hazardous.

Luckily(or unluckily depending on the perspective) that person was caught and the problem was dealt with before it could cause too much trouble. Though what happened to this person well they were standing right next to Arata at the moment as they were transformed into Marz the Dolls. With her enhanced hacker skills being used to now create the network protection protocols that would detect anyone that tried to be a whistle blower. Plus they stopped using reformed hackers to teach and train their own because what happened with pre-Dolls Marz. Even with all these things measure in place to prevent leaks and whistle blowers. People would still come to fear Bison's relaxation room. There was nothing people would come to fear more then getting trapped in a room with the master of Pyscho power while he was trying to relax. The only person to survive was scarred for life and went out of their way to insure that Bison was always happy.

As for the guys that were there within Arata's work area that were willingly working for Shadaloo. They were kind of the untrustworthy type as they were kept under control by allure of the having some time with the Dolls. That was because despite seeming under control there were times when they seem to grow a conscience or simply failed to obey the orders a Dolls have given them in regards to their time together they have earned.

When the door opened all eyes were on it as usually there were only two times the door would normally do that while they were still on duty. The first would be that Dantom had come by to either 'reward' someone with the alone time with one of the dolls or force someone to do so. The other when it was lunch time when Rouka came in to feed them with her cooking. They did not need to leave for the bathroom because their was a one already in the room, a single bathroom that everyone had to share and only got clean once a week.

The reaction Dantom saw from Arata's co-workers most certainly the mixed bag respond that he expected when he then got look at him and Marz. They were all pretty much amazed to see blue hair Dolls in a set of normal clothes instead of her Dolls uniform. There were many here left that were once her fellow co-workers back when she was not a Dolls that were being forced to work here or were now some of her biggest fans. Though what really got there attention was the fact that she was holding Arata's hand and occasionally squeeze it at random intervals.

The workers that were looking for to their next round of spending time with Marz were really pissed as this was going too far as just why was this happening. This was more then likely playing favorite with their favorite in their eyes. Of course they knew that it was not Marz's choice to be doing this as that bastard Arata must have done something to get Dantom to order her to do this. The girl had no real will of her own thus she could not possibly being doing this of her own will.

On the other side of the spectrum were those that were utterly disgusted with what they were seeing from Arata. Sure he was close to breaking down after having seen Marz and the other Dolls being used like they normally are for Dantom. Pictures of her from the Dolls calendar appearing on his desk and even as the background to his computer's desktop were a number of pranks that he (hell of all them) had to deal with yet he was targeted the most for some reason. Then there were the really low pranks that their co-workers played on the black hair teen where Marz herself would waiting in his chair then pull him down on her lap as she just sit there as he works. Pointing out his errors and offering to do a number of things for him after work. However until now he managed to fighting off the urge to give in so they wondered what cause him to snap now of all times.

However everything came to utter stop with just a single word being uttered making it so quite in the room that you could here a pin drop onto the floor as it had become just that quite. Really it was not so much the word itself as it was common one surely but nothing that the people of this room have heard enough already that became so. The reason that it was some shocking and outright amazing was because who it was coming from rather then what they said. That being Marz herself who to the people of the room had truly amazing. She spoke Arata's name yet there was a trace of excitement in her tone, more suited to a pleasantly surprised little girl than a soulless thing.

Her hand unlocking from his she slowly walked down the center path as she looked over the wall less cubicles seem to be taking it all in. Strangely enough she was acting similar to how she did the very first time she had been employed by one of Shadaloo's front company thinking she was helping train people to prevent hacking not giving them training to continue it.

"This is where you work?" Marz asked

Her tone expressed something almost like admiration, then became overloaded with excitement again as she rushed to one of the computer monitors, paying no attention to the operator there. In fact she had literally pushed over the operator to stare at the screen herself. A bad habit that she had from all the way back to when she was just normal teenager girl(that just happen to be one of Germany's best hackers). Growing up she just loved computers and all things related to them. Thus whenever she saw something that she found new and exciting she tended to ignore everything that was not related to her own safety.

While the operator that was currently on the ground was not pissed off in fact they were euphoric high on the ground as she was a huge Marz fan. Just getting touch by her idol was enough for her forget that she had had been literally thrown out her chair.

Examining the computer up and down then she looked over what was currently one the screen

"These codes are more complex than anything I've ever seen on the forums! This is incredible! So this is the process powering of a computer that not even slated to hit the market for years" she said.

There were only in the mid production stage because they were having problem getting the operating system and other programs that were desired to make the most advanced computer known. A computer that could rival that of a super computer without having to be so big. Marz currently had no idea, she was the one that completed these computers as in addition to be one of the world's best hacker. She was also one of the best programer as well every things else that deal with computers.

The other operators just kept staring at her speechless. They had never seen a Doll express herself at all, let alone in such a lively manner. Then Marz straightened herself up and walked back to Arata. She gave him a little punch on the chest. Not a strike, as would be expected of a Doll, but a playful little bump, followed by a small smile.

"I'm jealous...but you let me use yours right" Marz asked in almost a teasing tone.

She almost became a different person when computers were involved Arata remembered. Normally she was kind of shy and somewhat timid at time but when it was dealing with computer she was suddenly very confident in herself and had very outgoing streak to herself. Guess that it was because she was very sure of herself when came computers.

Thus everyone else was seeing what has cause Arata to finally break as even if it was all an act just for the moment Marz seem an ordinary teenager who was overjoyed at what she saw. But those who had seen her face knew how unnatural it was. Her lips were smiling, but her eyes were glazed over, unmoving, expressionless. Lifeless. It was as if someone was speaking through her.

"Marz, where are your manners please introduce yourself to Arata's co-workers" the doctor told her.

"Huh!? Oh yeah I am Marz, Arata's girlfriend. So are you going to show me to your computer" she asked her boyfriend as her mind on the computer not these people.

"WHAT!?" they all yelled as 'they' being people that regularly chose her when they got the chance to pick her.

Arata was then pushed out the way as Marz was surrounded by guys that bombard by questions many of which she did not understand (mostly because she has no memories of them currently in normal mode). She visibly starting to looked worried as looked towards Arata pleading for him to help her. A rather strange site to those that once consider the guy a friend as her face looked real worried and scared yet her eyes were devoid of anything like lifeless orbs.

Of course Arata could not really see the eyes as he just made them fit the expression and went over to get the other away from her. Happy at what he had done for her she hugged her and with a blush on her face was about to kiss him yet just as she was almost about to connected she just frozen as Dantom switched her back to Dolls mode.

Although unaware of this one guy when to move Arata at the way only to have his arm bending in the wrong way thanks to Marz. She may not be a combat Dolls but she was more then capable to defend herself against any normal person.

"What are you doing" Marz inquired in her normal monotone voice.

"That enough" Dantom order her

Instantly she let go of his arm and then a smirk appeared on the doctor's face.

"Arata! What happened to your arm!" she exclaimed in worried tone.

"Who did this to him" she demanded out those that were around them.  
>Everyone was speechless as she really did not remember that she was the one that hurt him just now. Whatever Dantom had done to her seem to have slip the Dolls' mind into two as their was her normal Dolls self and her normal girl self.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to thank:

ScarletVirus33 and mrgirmjaw for reviewing this story

Thing2211979 for adding this story to their story alert list

Geminia,Ajohrendt, Heero Twilight, Zuzian, NinjaGirl9797, Exanime Draco, SrgntDrew, and juliana. parra .334 for adding me to their Author's Alert list

Ajohrendt, longsilver777, Heero Twilight, NinjaGirl9797, SrgntDrew, and juliana. parra .334 for adding me to their Favorite Author list

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Saru stood at attention near the entrance to this work room. She was not order to do anything at the moment other then stand there doing nothing. Dantom told her early to not do anything that would draw attention to herself thus she merely stood there still as statue with the one thing showing that she was still alive. That thing was being her chest moving up and down. Not even her eyes were moving nor was she even blinking at the moment. So still was Saru that her very presence in the room's entrance was forgotten about as people walked right by her without giving her a second look.

This was mostly because everyone's attention was so consumed with Marz at the moment they did not even notice that Saru was even there. The guys trying to get look at her were so distracted by blue hair dolls in normal mode they unaware there was another Dolls in the room they could gather around. She too had normal mode and could act 'normal' just as well Marz. However just pay her no mind at all even the ones that were ashamed of their co-workers that were obsessed with Marz indirect manner. Their thoughts were consume with shame and number of other feeling towards how they were acting around Marz right now. The one they were most ashamed of was Arata who now seriously saw Marz as his girlfriend in their eyes.

Only one that really notice Saru's attempt at impersonating a statue was Dantom himself and he was rather pleased that Marz in normal mode had managed to draw all the attention to herself among everyone here. While watching her he noticed that Juni had appeared from where she had went off to. He knew that she had been called by Bison for something as that what he was informed of while watching Arata crack after being around Saru and Marz in normal mode for the first time.

So when she appeared now being the first one other then himself in quite some time to acknowledge Saru's existence. He could only guess that she was here to collect Saru for something. Since she was not get any attention here there as no point in her staying here. Beside if this was about what he was thinking it was about it would far more interesting in the long run.

"Come with me Juni" said as she stood in front of Saru

For the first time since arrive here Saru move, it was not much though. She just moved her eyes upward slightly as Juni was an inch taller then her. Then more dramatic move as she cocked her head to the size. This was not out curiosity or any other possible emotion she no longer possessed . The only reason for this was that she was looking over to where Dantom was to see what his order would be. She followed the orders of her master and lord only. Juni was neither Master Dantom nor Lord Bison so she was looking toward only one she could see at the moment.

Seeing this going on out the corner of his eye he shooed her away in manner only a Dolls like herself would pick up on.

'Affirmative' Saru thought.

"Lead the way" Saru told Juni who replied with an affirmative of her own.

Normally whenever two Dolls were going somewhere together just they just traveled in silence. There was no need for idle chatter as they were not friends with each other. They were only tools to be used by Master Dantom and Lord Bison. However what was happening at this time around was something very different. Once they were out of earshot of Arata's workstation Juni held out her arm in front of her.

"This can not where I have been order to come. There is not there here of importance" Saru said looking over at Juni.

"Affirmative there is nothing here that is of importance. It just merely a hallway that we are currently standing in at the moment. However that is not the reason for the halt in our progress. As I am to relay my orders from our Lord for right now"

"Those being?" Saru asked.

"We are to be partners starting tomorrow" the orange hair Dolls told her.

"Then will we form a trio then with Juli" Saru said

One the follow up she had subjected after she had been broken as Sakura. This was knowledge of the other Dolls were inserted into her now Dolls brain. Thus she would not have to be given any briefing later on about her fellow Dolls and their abilities. Maximizing her ability to work with them right off the bat if she teamed up with one of them for a mission.

"Negative as Juli is being reassigned. We are to form a new team by ourselves without her" Juni informed her.

"Affirmative. Removal of your arm is now requested to continue leading to our destination" Saru told her.

"Noted but only after the second part of the order has been given as well. I have been order to talk to you in regards to leadership over Dolls as while Master Dantom and Lord Bison are the only ones that we take orders from. One Dolls has the role of leading the others during joint missions and other operation in which a large number of us is required along relaying and receiving personal one from a Lord and Master themselves" Juni replied

Saru stated that this would obstruction to their heading to their destination as idle chat is not need along the way. To which Juni counter that what she stated but their Lord told her why. This was Saru could get used to the movements of her mouth thus can read her lips so they can communicate without the need for speaking out loud to which Saru agreed to.

Thus the two them did just that as they continuing walking as they talked. It was really typical idle chatter. They did not talk about anything you would normally expect either one of them would have usually spoken about. If the two of them had met at another place and time, they might have become good friends with their shared love of street fighter circuit. Sakura would most like have been interested in Katelina's desire to mix street fighting gymnast even give her the means to carry it out. After all she herself started out as just normal girl that taught herself how to fight at street fighter level. She might have special ability to learn from watching but it took countless hours of training for her body to carry out what her mind knew.

However that would never happen as both them were now just pair of Dolls named Saru and Juni. As result what they were talking about was variety of duties that Juni had taken over herself since Cammy had gone rouge. It was not anything close to what two girls their age would normally talk about, yet they were no longer normal girls.

Walking and talking like this had caught the attention of others that they had passed by in the base. They were just shocked that two Dolls were talking even if was about something Dolls related. What was more shocking was that one the Dolls was the Perfect Dolls Juni explaining things apparently new Dolls in white headband with Shadaloo logo on it. Saru while well known amongst the circle that worked around Dantom. Along with those that just happened to be around while Sakura was forced to the room where she went in but never came out per say. By then Sakura was wipe out leaving only Saru (then just Dolls 14) in her place.

The place they were heading to was portion of the lab that was different from where Dantom and the Dolls area was. It was not anything like where Dantom's labs and other places were. If to reference a plane where he worked in was the coach area, mostly through choice because his personality and what entertained him. The area Juni and Saru were currently in could be consider first class area. Where Dolls were just seen as nothing more then tools and they laughed those that were so obsessed with them. Along with the captives that were stuck with them and Dantom of all people.

They could not really understand why Dantom willingly chose to be in that area of the base. Forgoing all the perks and luxuries that came with being within the first class area of the base. It also pissed them off that he managed to create the Dolls at all with the lower level of tech that he had at his disposal. After all Bison did not trust those within the coach area of the base with the most advance tech he had available at the moment. Dantom was aware of this and actually like rubbing in their faces that he managed to do what they had not been able to with the most advance tech at their disposal.

When the two Dolls were spotted in their area acting abnormal for their kind. After all even if they speaking about various Dolls duties they were still having what would amount to idle chatter for them. Thus as numerous people were whispering maybe there something wrong with Dantom's prized Dolls if she was being sent up here again. Before she was here once but that when she had just arrival here after being discovered. She consider perfect then because she just how fully she had been brainwashed however she taken here for what to them was an unknown reason.

Rumors began spreading about maybe she was not so perfect after all and the one she speaking to might have be even below the current lowest level Dolls. Based on the fact she had to be verbally told her duties rather then just having them taken hold during her initial dolling process. Underestimating Saru's level one guy thought be interesting to 'bump' into her and attempt to get her off balance. It was something that someone very brave and mostly stupid did. Throwing them off balance like that was interesting sight as they were consider Dantom's masterpiece after all. So taking them down was kind of like take an indirect blow at Dantom himself.

The guy after bragging to his friend went out to try do this to Saru. Getting close he was just both to perform the bump when she moved out the way and instead knock at his own foot. A knock with the enough cause them to be the one to fall. Right into Saru's waiting iron hand grip around their neck.

"Obstruction of my path. State your reasoning for it now" Saru stated.

Of course with her gripping their neck they were having trouble speaking thus resulting in the grip clapping down on him even more.

The guy's life was saved when unlikely person, Juni, stepped in to prevent their neck from being snapped by Saru. After all those that were stupid enough to try play a prank like that on a Dolls were consider to have forfeited their lives. The only reason others got away with it was because they were really Dolls of a low level thus did not report or deal with person. People could hear the sound of bones starting to crack when Juni played her hand on Saru's wrist. Causing her to release him as he ran away literally have crapped his pant he was so scared that he going to die.

"State your reason for that. They were in violation of the rules and would not respond with a reason" the brown hair Dolls stated.

"That rule does not apply within this area of the base. We are merely to report them to Lord Bison or Master Dantom, then they will administer the proper punishment" Juni informed her.

The people in the 'first class' area were not as easy to replace then those in 'coach' area yet in the end they replaceable. The only thing that changed for the bulk them up here was that the amount of time it took to do so. Their ultimate fate of that guy would be unknown but it clear that it would not be pretty and in the worse case scenario would wished Saru had killed him.

Moving and leaving that guy to his fate, Saru and Juni kept going to where they were heading as well kept talking too. However now no one bother them or even thought about doing so. People even avoid the guy that had like the plague and denying his existence like all hell. They did not want to get dragged into the mess he had made for himself.


	18. Chapter 18

I would like to thank:

James Birdsong and mrgirmjaw for reviewing this story

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two Dolls stood before a rather large door that had no visible door handles or any other way to open it at all.

"Here we are" Juni said motioned Saru to standing back as the door slid to the side revealing the room behind it

The room had two large sphere, various chairs, a table, and even a ladder leading upward to the owner of the room's personal place. Despite the rather large sphere taking of a lot of space within the room themselves it was still a rather spacious regardless. Walking they stop before a person looking over the one of the large sphere in the room.

"Ahhh…Subject GRMX-06 you have returned. Not that you have brought with you, someone that said to be even more advanced the you are yourself" a rather old looking man who was partially bald(hair on the side but bald on top).

Walking around Saru who just stood there not moving as this had been one of the thing the two of them had discuss on the way here. Just stand there and let this man look over her, although the old man did not know this. He knew just what orders had been programmed into the Dolls from the brief report he had received from Dantom.

"Amazing as you surely have an superior body to Subject GRMX-06. A very nice find and acquisition you are Subject GRMX-14" he said.

Looking towards Juni at this moment as Saru got told the reason why she was called something that was not her designation. It was usage of the Dolls' wordless form of communication which only amazed the aged man even more. According to the report it had not even been that long full two days since Subject GRMX-14 was complete. So she was already master this skilled that took even Subject GRMX-06 a week to get the basic down.

As for why the man was referring to them as Subject GRMX-06 and 14, there was pretty good reason for this. This was their case number was when it came down to the their role in the Dolls program. This person was not like Bison, Dantom, or the others with the base. When he saw the Dolls what he saw was not teenagers turned into living robots, girls that would listen to whatever they told within strict guide, or just girls that been stripped of their humanity. No all he saw them as were specimens, in way they were no different then lab rats. Lab rats usually did not have proper names(in most cases) just case numbers instead.

"Dr. Ichihara, we have a schedule keep please keep the examination short" Juni said noticing he was taking too time examining Saru.

"Fine" the old man replied mumbling how he did not like be called that.

"Why is there dislike of your name being state. That is the designation that you were given thus it how you are to be referred to" Saru told him stared down at him with her lifeless eyes.

'Damn that Dantom as he knows I do not like be called by that name, but by Senoh instead' the man thought.

His full name was Dr. Haruo Ichihara, leader of Shadaloo's scientific division. However once Dantom was brought on board his plan for the mind control people through chips on their forehead were scrapped. Then the entirety of the project was handed over to him and Bison had also forced him to give some good people and equipment over to him for his Dolls program. Something Senoh thought was a waste of time and was convince for awhile thanks to all the failures he produced. Yet that changed after he had five subjects to show as results and one that created using the original programming. Now while he did not necessary see eye to eye with Dantom. Senoh was not one to disagree with result like Subject GRMX-06 and now her apparent superior GRMX-14.  
>It was then that was sudden banging noise that could be heard as the one the two sphere from with the room was suppose to empty san the two Dolls and Senoh. That was not the case as there was something or more like someone inside one of them, they were very angry about where they were at the moment.<p>

The sphere's current occupation was an Arabian girl quite possibly the same age as Saru and Juni. She come to and had noticed the two girls that were in the room. She banged on the her prison trying to get there attention and possibly help in getting her out her as this was not how things were suppose to go for her. No this was far different from what she had thought but she had unknowingly decide to put her luck to the test.

The one floating with the sphere was Pullum Purna the daughter of a wealthy Arabian man. She was also wondering why no one had come looking for her yet. She did not know or realize was that no one was aware that she was missing just on her travels. One where she did not even inform them of what she was really going out to do. So pretty much they were thinking she was safe on the road with her bodyguard. One that in fact was undercover Shadaloo agent that Pullum had the misfourtune to hire.

The reason she was even here at the moment was because she want revenge against Shadaloo for what they did to her grandfather. She wanted to make the leader of Shadaloo pay from brainwashing her grandfather. However there were some major flaws with her plans that she could only see now that she was being held captive by them herself. The first being she had no idea what Shadaloo was exactly as she had no idea that she wanted to go up against a major global criminal organization. The second being the leader of the group was not the one that had brainwashed her grandfather. Truthfully she should be lucky that all that hypnotic trance was all that happened to him. If Bison was really behind the act not only would Pullum's grandpa be worse shape then he ever been on any other Tuesday in his entire life. He might not have lived to see Wednesday given his age. Her final flaw in her plan was that she underestimated Shadaloo's information network that picked on her desire for revenge against them and actually took her seriously. After all they allow Chun Li to grow up desiring revenge on Bison and look where she was now.

Yet the difference between the two was that at least Chun Li had an idea of what she was up against. While Pullum swore revenge in the heat of the moment went to try carry it out without any info other then the name of the group. So once this was discovered she promptly handed over to Dantom thinking it would be a fitting punishment by the agent that caught her for wasting their time. The reason she was with Senoh at the moment not Dantom, played into why Juni and Saru were there at the moment.

She was not aware of the fact but Dantom being as skilled as he was in his field. Had already managed to create something that he felt would revolutionize the Dolls process in ways not since seen Juni was first discovered. This would be what he consider the next great step for the Dolls in general and it was all thanks to Saru. Using the data he had from breaking Sakura and then rebuilding her into Saru, he had managed to find out some things and work out some kinks that still holding back the program even now.

Pullum of course did not have the knowledge to know that she was part of this experiment. Merely thinking that she was being held hostage in strange prison instead of for a more sinister purpose. So she continued to try to get the attention of the two girls that had entered the room. She thought since they were free and not being guide by anyone then just maybe they were part of the rescue squad since to save her. The manner in which they talked was ignored because she thought it was to simply gain enough of Senoh's trust to knock him out.

'Why are they just standing there not doing anything' Pullum thought as they had more then enough of chance to carry out their plan. Especially when he was too busy examining one of them or when turned his back to them. Just fully blowing off their presence just like how he was drowning out her constant banging.

Her hope was up when she noticed Saru walking up to the spheres and stopped just before them. She just stood there for a moment. The Purna girl tried harder to get to notice her as she was really wondering just why they taking this whole minion of Shadaloo thing so seriously. However it was while Saru was just standing there that she something just clicked in her head. One of her supposed 'saviors' really did not look like a one when she exactly took a good look at them. No upon looking at them without the exception she had placed on her, she was able to see Saru for what she really was.

She realizes this two girls were not acting they really were like this. Whatever had been done to them by Shadaloo had left them in this state and apparently them being here now left very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The lifeless and vacant look in Saru's eyes as they managed to meet eye to eye had been something she had never ever seen before from another human being. Then came the order from Senoh to strip and get into the other tank that was beside Pullum's.

Looking at this well Pullum was now kind of wondering if 'person' really fit who she saw before her. Of course they looked like one but everything she accounted to being one was missing not only from her eyes but each her actions. The Pullum mere knew as GRMX-14(because she had not heard Saru's name) looked more like she was nothing more then a mobile mannequin. Her movements were calculated as she took off her Dolls' uniform, her breathing almost non-existent(to her), and that vacant look in her eyes that only made this new view of Pullum's stand out even more. Fear and panic began to overtake her as she did not want to end up like her grandfather or even worse these two girls she had once she foolishly thought were here to help her.

Senoh at the console with rapid typing on the keyboard there cause current to run through Saru's body(thanks to the various wires she had connected to herself) yet she did not move an inch because her status as Dolls. Pullum on the other hand(who had the same wires connected to her) was not able to say the same as the her body shook violently as the current ran through it. Afterwards data part on screen and the old semi-bald man continuing typing an blustering pace a number of screen flashing by until everything came to stop.

Shaking her head Pullum to try and clear it as she had never felt pain like that before in her entire life. She saw the title Subject GRMX-15 on screen as the header and other things cause massive pit in her stomach to grow. Thing like 'mass production' 'specimen' and one word that just kept appear over and over again 'Dolls'. It did not take long for her to piece together that this Subject GRMX-15 was referring to herself as what was about to happen would leave her in the same state as these other two girl in the room with her. She looked over to where Juni was still standing as still as a statue. It was then that she imagine herself in that position instead, with the same lifeless expression on her face that willingly to even strip on command just because she was told too.

Banging on the sphere for dear life as to her right now her life at least as she knew was really depending on this. Trying with all her might to break the sphere and free herself from this prisoner. When she realized that she could not break the sphere. She gave up struggling to do so and more trying to take the air mask. Thinking that she had to be let out if she removed after they would not want her to drown after all.

"I am sure that Dantom would find your pointless struggle amusing but I am not him. I am just get this over with now" Senoh said press key.

A screen appear on the console after he had done so where it showed Pullum within a white landscape. Inside this place she looked around to see that there was nothing really here other then herself at the moment. Looking at herself in this place, the Purna notice whatever she did with this place was a direct result of what she was doing in reality (where she had stopped trying to remove her air mask but had noticed). Well too an extend as she noticed she did what she thought of within this space. Her amazement at what she was seeing here was curtailed when she noticed black patches appearing in this otherwise white void. More and more the patches appeared and she tried to run from them but wherever she ran in this place there was nothing stopping them. The patches just kept appearing until that was no longer the case. They had spread so far in this place that they had become the majority leaving so that rather then trying to escaping from the black patches, Pullum was seeking out white ones.

Trying everything she could to attempt to get herself out of her yet failing at every attempt to escape or disconnect this connection between herself on the screen and her actually self trapped in the sphere. She noticed that when there was no more white area and she was standing in just black area. She noticed that it did not stop there as it began climbing up her legs. Once that had happened she lost control of that not in this place but found she literally could not move that part of body for real. Jamming at her legs thinking that this was not real after how could something she saw on screen effect her so completely like this. She kept trying until the blackness cover up her more and more of her body leaving her unable move her any of her limbs. She tried everything she could to keep this from spread over her head but it was pointless.

Once the blackness over took her head covering her face until even her ability to see what was going in this place was void out leaving nothing but a black figure within black void. Pullum's body looked as if she was being electrocuted from the way she shook as her eyes slowly faded away leaving nothing behind but white orbs. A body that just few moment ago was so fill of life just floating lifelessly in the sphere that ironically now that she was doing nothing. The sphere drain and letting her fall to the ground as she was released from it.

On the ground she laid as she made no movement or anything else to signify that she was even still alive beyond her chest moving. Thus showing that she was at least still breathing if anything else. Juni then went over to where Pullum's body was and propped the girl up. Her limbs limp as wet noodles could not even support her own weight thus depended on Juni holding her to remain up right. The girl's neck was also like a wet noodle with her head either hanging back or forward depending on how her body was moved.

"Ahhhh…looks like things have been going according to plan so far" Dantom said as he entered the room seeing Pullum's body being held up Juni. He also looked over the screen where the black figure that Pullum had become on the screen had long since fell apart and only thing left was her brain (missing pieces not vital to functioning), heart, and lung.

"Raise her right hand, Juni" he told the Dolls.

"Of course, Master Dantom" came the replied as the girl's arm with hand dangling downward.

This process continued with her other arm, her legs being kick up by Juni's, and Dantom lifting up her head to get good look at her lifeless expression it held at the moment. A stark constant to the life that fill it before regardless of the emotion be it positive or negative.

"Are you going to keep this up much longer? There other things we need to look over you know" Senoh inquired speaking up.

"Fine as I would expect you to be unable to recognize the sheer amount beauty and curiosity that is her current state" he said having Juni place her down in chair near the console where wires were attached to her head. The two look on in amazement as Pullum was a utter blank slate.

Senoh looked over at Dantom and wonder if you was going to break into a chorus of 'Yes' like Bison had habit of doing sometimes when he got excited. This were merely judging from the look on his face at their result of the screen. This was part of the revolution that Dantom claim that he had made on the Dolls process. He had perfected the process of completely and utterly breaking a person leaving them nothing more then a utter blank slate. What good would a person in this state be mind you as they were utterly helpless without someone else to move them. However the true purpose of this plan was to full and completely wipe out who they were leaving them a blank slate. Looking at the screen before them everything that made Pullum who she was now existed only as data on this computer. Her mind just empty shell of it former self with nothing there but what vital to life.

The screen of that now black landscape was in fact Pullum's inner mindscape. That was the reason everything she did or thought of was reflected on the screen. It was literally showing what was within her own mind and of course once that was blotched out to the point where even she blotched out as well. The what happens to the mind effects the body thus Pullum's current state.

This was part of the revolution for the Dolls process which was how can you restore something that does not exist. They lost Cammy because she had something underneath all the programming and control they had over her. Something that was not absolutely loyal to Shadaloo and being a Dolls. Thus when it was removed and Vega gave her that miss information. She went rouge because this persona convincing her she was not meant to be Bison's Dolls as she was a person. Having let Vega slid because Dantom now had Saru and from her (and Juni) developed a process to prevent that from happening again.

If the problem was the underlying persona containing their true self or self independent of the Dolls directories, then the answer would be simple. Make the true self the Dolls persona thus ridding the problem at the source. The first step would it be if its possible to do such a thing without killing someone. To replace one true self you must first get rid of the originally self fully and utterly. Pullum proved that full utter mind wipe was survivable as she still alive not really living but alive.

And so came to phase two where Pullum was placed back into the sphere and her mind was reload into her empty head(after some other things were put in place). The purpose of this being to see if was possible to reintroduce their original memories and life as nothing more then simply learned knowledge. It solved another problem Dantom thought when it came to separated and incorporated memories into the Dolls selves. While wanting to also keep all of other memories of their previous lives accessible to the Dolls. The original danger in this before was somehow the connection being made between the two set of memories. By making their original memories simply learned knowledge this problem nipped in the bud. In a sense making it so that their original life akin to a person having read a really really detail autobiography and being able to recall every detail.

With the first two phase of this experiment done it was time to move on to the final one. Where it the result of the everything else were place on display. Having engaged this part of the plan it she was release from the tank and unlike before could stand under her own power. Before disconnecting her Dantom looked over to console screen where he took note that her inner mindscape was still mostly black yet now there was large white area once again. They were not in the majority exactly but not were they in the minority of it.

She just stood there still not move as Dantom ordered Juni to open a package that he had brought with him (one he picked shortly before coming here). Doing so reveal another Dolls uniform that was different from a normal one as it was more of a bluish color rather then black. As the Arabian girl remained still her vacant eyes staring at nothing and Juni's look at the uniform she had take out the package she was given.

"Dress her" Dantom gave the order to the original Perfect Dolls.

"Yes, Master Dantom" Juni replied as she went about dressing the other girl who did not move but herself but allow the Dolls to do it for her.

A smirk appeared on Dantom's face as he looked over the girl that was once known as Pullum Purna dressed up as Dolls in this alternated version of their uniform. She had come thinking she could get revenge on him as he was her target(even though she did not know it) but rather then get that. She had fallen prey him and was now not truly a Dolls in the end. True she had the appearance and mannerisms of one yet there was difference between her and the other two real Dolls in the room.

The one in the bluish Dolls uniform was actually the first in new line of Dolls. A brand new type that was the result of perfected Dolls processing system. Before the problem was that even after Juni there was only barrier that prevent them from turning just anyone into a Dolls still existed. The process was selective and the mind being subjected to it had be able to survive the process. All that Dantom got from Juni was an increased success rate that made so other that would become failure did not. Combining the knowledge from Juni's creation with Saru's created a brand new uniformed Dolls process. One that was able to make anyone into a Dolls yet the problem was these Mass Dolls (Mass Production Dolls) were not as refined those created with the original process. Mostly because they were subjected to a process that was more personalized thus the result as Dolls were much better then just a wipe and replace that Dolls that was once Pullum was subjected too.

"State your purpose" Dantom order the Arabian Dolls.

"To serve Master Dantom and Lord Bison" she replied in monotone voice.

"Do you have any notions of getting things like revenge on me for something I have done to your family" he asked

"Negative as Dolls have no family nor desire revenge" she droned on.

Please as she had turned out so well for the first of what he was expecting to be a long line of Mass Dolls. Just like when Juni had been discover the Dolls before her were upgraded not to her level of course but the kinks and other imperfection were worked out them. While those after Juni were converted with her own transformation as the base to ensure they met new base requirement for the Dolls (until Saru surpass them to become the new standard base). Thus base off the first Mass Dolls other would be made with the exact same process which would result in Dolls every time

"Your designation is going to be Mass Dolls 000 but you will also go by the designation Raks" Dantom told her.

"Affirmative my designation is Mass Dolls 000 and also answer to the name Raks" the new dubbed Raks responded.


	19. Chapter 19

I would like to thank:

James Birdsong and AltrumDissidia for reviewing this story

kingken for adding this story to their favorite story list

noraA the weasel for adding me to their Favorite Author list

Dantom just smiled as looked over Raks and how she had turned out

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>The former Pullum was nothing more then Dolls that would now do without question the bidding of very group she once vowed vengeance against. Her original self had been fully reduced to knowledge stored within her thoroughly brainwashed head. There was no way she would ever break free of their control over her and if she did then she would pose no threat to them at all. After all the only persona that she had was the Raks one that he created for her. Take that away and she would have nothing at all as knowledge and memories are not the same thing.<p>

While Dantom would just love to have Saru and Juni go through a similar process where their original selves would be utterly wiped and turned into just data. Of course the abilities they had gain or already had during their original lives were already incorprated into their current Dolls selves. The idea here was to serve those dangerous links they still had with Sakura and Katelina(in Saru's and Juni's case). Yet this was not something that he wanted to use on either of them without having tested on someone else first.

"Wow this place is pretty advanced" Marz said with amazed expression on her face (yet her eyes as usual remain lifeless).

Arata was right behind her as he wondered what was going on here as he noticed Saru and Juni stand at attention. Also noticed what there was new girl stand there as she must have been just recently put through the Dolling process.

"Why are you staring at that girl?" Marz asked looking at him questionably.

The brown hair guy stuttered for a bit though then noticed her expression had gone blank and she just stare him.

"Marz undress right now" Dantom ordered her.

"Yes Master Dantom" the blue hair Dolls said as she did just that right in front of Arata who felt a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"I see that you are liking what you see" Dantom said with chuckled having noticed the reaction that Arata showed off.

Marz for someone that was mostly just used as a hacker had very fined and well tone body. It was not that she was out shape as she never was even before she was Dolled. It just that back then she had the typical body for some her age at the time. However now she had one that was more fitting of someone that seem to exercise on a regular routine for some time now. It something that was typical of other two Dolls of her type as well. Neither Aprile or Enero were combat Dolls per say but they had similar body themselves. Février who was more of gunner combat then the typical combat the rest of the Dolls were consisted of. Also had similar body type though a little more then either Enero, Aprile, or Marz mostly because all the guns she used. Not all of them were light and easier to carry after all, as some of her guns were pretty heavy but she been trained to deal with as if they light and easy to move around.

Anyway being merely hacker Dantom felt safe testing this process on her first. After all if it did not work as he hope it would then that would have been no big deal. Hackers were not exactly rare after all since you could always just go out and get a better hacker. The fact that he now had a method to make pretty much anyone he wanted into a Mass Dolls, inferior to the Dolls, made this all the more true. Just pick up another hacker maybe one that was even better then Marz was before she was Dolled. Turn them into one themselves and then they would possibly be even better then her. The blue hair girl only plus was that she was one of the original three Dolls, were between the three of them on one was even close to be a combat based until Satsuki.

Decide to play around he order Marz to pose in various pose which she did as per her orders. Dantom also found it interesting when order poses that only the most limber Dolls like Saru and Juni could pull off. Though this did not stop her from trying and she would have keep from trying.

Dantom chuckled as he watched the nude blue hair Dolls struggle to perform on these things not stopping even though she had fallen to the ground from having lost her balance. Marz would have keep trying if she was not told to stop as she did not feel the pain thus strenching of her limb in manner that it should be done was bothering her. That did not mean she was succeeding as she clearing would kept going until either she broke something or became exhausted.

Arata tried stopping her once but she merely pushed him away roughly and rather forcefully to continue trying to carry out the order that she had been given. Though she was then order to stop and she almost immediately. If she still had the ability to feel pain then this would have left her aching as result of attempt to do something only more limber person was capable of.

Dantom then went about give her some orders and then had Raks follow him and Senoh. Arata was about to follow after them wonder what he was suppose to do now.

Marz's arm shot out and she blocked his path.

"Master Dantom has ordered me to keep you in here. He does not want you leaving this place" she told him

"Go sit over there" she order Arata

Where she pointed to was strangely enough Saru sitting on Juni who was on ground and on all four. Saru herself while sitting on the orange hair Dolls sat in position that gave the strange image of her being a chair. Her arms were out like they were arms of chair and she positioned the rest of her body to copy that of a chair.

"Go sit over there" Marz repeated when Arata did not move.

Still not moving she grabbed his hand and forcefully moved and sat him down in the Saru/Juni chair set up.

"Stay" Marz told him.

Then walked off to begin typing at the console next the large sphere in the room. Once she was seemingly done she step in the sphere and connected the air mask herself, before the sphere itself filled with a the normal liquid it does.

Arata just sat in the 'chair' he saw Marz's eyes roll up into her head and wanted to help her. However he was worried about what actions this 'chair' he was in would take. It was not exactly a normal by almost any means at all so he just remained seated. When her body jerked a few times and then were somewhat loud noise from the console that drained the sphere and release her on the ground.

There she just lied on the ground the ground motionless and seemingly lifeless too. His worry about what the 'chair' reacting and Marz eventually changed so that he more worried about her. Rushing over he rolled her over to see that she was breathing and checking her heart it was also still beating as well.

A moan came from her mouth as she seem to be coming around slowly standing up as she seem to have regain consciousness. Though while she seem to be conscious again completely aware of her surrounding, she was not with her eyes being half closed.

Stumbling around Marz from place to place, she seem to have trouble just remaining standing at the moment. There was also something going on with her half closed eyes which at first were still completely lifeless however less she seem to stumble for place to place even on Arata and the 'chair' at times. Life seem to return in her eyes even so much at the same time.

Blinking as she seem to steady herself she opened her eyes full and started taking in the room fully again. However rather then the lifeless vacant eyes that stood in the world for almost two years now, these were different. Vibrant and full of life, these eyes were very confused as they took in the world around her.

She then felt someone placing her hand on her shoulder and this cause her to jump back at the touch of it. The jerking back cause Arata to become even more confused as it seem that she actually felt the touch of his hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you and where am I?" she asked clearly disorientated and confused

"Marz?" Arata asked curiously.

"Huh!? My name is not Marz its Alina…Alina Cole" she told him while still dart her eyes around trying to looking something familiar to her yet failing to do so.

Confused even more by this as she did not seem to be what he overhead once being called normal mode once. The teenage boy could not recall where he heard this through but he was rather sure that he did.

"Why am I naked!" the blue hair Alina shrieked as she cover herself up as best she could.

However once she realized that she had been wondering around this room naked on top this person having probably watched her as she did so. She turned beat red as she crouched down on the ground trying to make herself looking smaller. She never in her life thought that she allow anyone see her in that state.

'My breast he saw them…he saw them in all their bare and free glory. My body he saw my body in way no one outside my family has even seen. Exposed I been completely exposed to this person' Alina thought as her mind was going a mile a minute as she started feeling dizzy again until one thought came to her mind.

"Clothes" she muttered out as she remained on the ground.

"Huh" Arata asked as he barely hear what she had said.

"I want clothes!" Alina said squeeze arms around her knees as well avoid looking up at Arata.

"There over there" he told her point to where the clothes she was wearing when they came into this room.

Trying to remain in the crouched in the ball she had entered she crank her neck in attempt to see these clothes out of the corner of her eye.

"Well?" she asked of Arata.

"What?" he asked

"Give them to me as you do not think I am going to let you see my body…again do you" she said narrowing her eyes (which looked strange as she was not looking at him and there still a blush on her face).

Handing them over to her, she told him to stand over there as she put them on so that she could finally have some clothes on her. So that she no longer feel as exposed as she had until now

As doing so she found something with the Shadaloo ensign on and her memory seem to get jogged almost right away upon seeing something her mind could recall.

"What year is this? Tell me the year. Tell me right now" she inquired after getting fully dressed.

Alina seem to go pale for a second as she absorbed that knowledge of what year it was.

"It been that long…I…I…I need to sit down" Alina spoke as she was busy absorbing that information.

So caught up in just taken in just how much time had past since she could last remember she did not really pay attention to what she thought was just a chair for sitting.

"This chair seem strange as does not really feel that comfortable and these head rest feel really strange. A rather familiar feeling yet very strange at the same time. I wonder what this chair is made of" she thought aloud as she rubbed her head against the chair's head rest.

"Alina….ummm that is not really a chair" Arata told her.

"What do you mean this is not…a…..ch….a….ir…." Alina asked

Looking up to see the face of Saru who staring blankly forward. Her brown vacant and lifeless eyes showing that she was merely a Dolls and this probably nothing then a order she was carrying out. Looking towards what she thought were 'head rest' where in fact Saru's own breast. Stumbling out the 'chair' she noticed that Juni on all fours on the floor seemingly acting as the base of the 'chair' while Saru was the body of it.

"NO…NO..NO…NO…NO..NO!" Alina kept repeating over and over again the utter shocked and horror visible on her face seem stuck there as her gaze did on the two Dolls.

"I am me…I am myself again not THEM *looking at herself* I am Alina Cole that right my name is Alina Cole. I am no longer a some sicko's living toy I am a person. I am me…I am myself again not THEM *looking at herself* I am Alina Cole that right my name is Alina Cole. I am no longer a some sicko's living toy I am a person" she said repeatedly while holding her head as her entire body began to shutter violently.

Arata was busy doing his best impression of fish during all this and that continued onward until…

"You…What's your name and you must be a prisoner like me, right. We are both people, right. I am a person and you are a person. The two of us are both human beings, Homo sapiens or Homo sapiens sapiens. We are primates of the family Hominidae, and the only extant species of the genus Homo" she stated.

Arata was stating to wonder if she was having a break down and figured that not telling her is name might more harmful to his well being as would her mental state. He had no idea just how much Marz was still activate within Alina. Marz might had been the hacker of the Dolls and probably the among the weakest combat wise however against normal people she was far stronger and skilled then the average person.

"Arata" he said kind of unsure of how respond to how she was acting.

"Where have I heard that name be….fore WAIT I know that name you are Edax. That name you used on certain chat channel, right. You must be Edax if your name is Aratat " Alina asked her eyes meeting his as he could see how much she wanted this to be true from looking at them.

Arata just nodded his head.

"Its me, Tempus. Sorry I am about what happened when we suppose to me as well I was captured and that *points to where Saru and Juni* happened to me. What has that bastard had me doing all this time" Alina said.

She noticed how neither one of them move an inch when she wave a hand in front of their face or even poked them.

'I am myself again I do not EVER want be like them again' she thought as shiver went down her spine.

'This is not a trick is it. She seem normal even more then before' Arata thought.

He wonder if when he least expected she just switch back to being the typical Marz rather then this even more normal like version of herself to the point where she seem to be the person he original knew before Shadaloo.

"Arata it really me I am not like them *wave to Saru and Juni* anymore for whatever reason thankfully" Alina told him.

Eying her cautiously he truly wondered if she was telling him the truth. She did seem a little different now then she was when Dantom was around. The stare that he was giving the blue hair teen was so intense that she started looking away from him.

"Stop staring at me like that I am Alina Cole not whatever that monster named me when mentally broke me and turned me into a living doll" Alina spoke out

Though if he had not already convinced himself to really ignore her eyes. Which if he had not then it would have been utterly clear that she was Alina and not Marz. It was the life that was visible in her eyes now that was missing from when she was merely the Dolls known as Marz. Of course Arata could not see this himself so what sold him was not the most obvious bit of evidence. Which he could longer tell the difference between Marz's lifeless eyes and Alina's normal ones. So other things like how she jerk at him touching her bare shoulder, blushing, having modesty, her violence reactions to being refered as a Dolls, etc as his proof.

She turned her head to avoid having to deal with Arata's stare however this lead her sight to be once again fall upon the orange and brown hair Dolls that were currently order to be a chair. Like something had clicked with her head that when she stood there with dazed look on her face. After awhile her legs began to buckle as they seem to no longer be able to support her weight. Collapsing to the ground Arata rushed to prevent her from getting hurt from just all of suddenly action she had seemingly taken.

That was the plan Arata had but Alina was a light as she appeared to be so trying to support her entire weight was not something he was really prepare for and while she did avoid hitting her head against the ground. Both them end up on the floor in a heap where Arata got kind of trap underneath of the unconscious Alina.

A upon coming too she turned beat read as she on top of Arata and preventing him from getting up.

"I am sorry so sorry for everything I done" she say to both him and the two Dolls that were not going to respond to her.

"Why?" Arata inquired curiously.

"Its my fault they are like this in fact almost all them can be traced back to me really" Alina told him with depressed tone in her voice.

"Again how you were not yourself right as you were Marz at the time, right" he asked.

"I might not have been in control of my actions or even my thoughts. However I can recall having done all those things among other things" she said blushing towards the end again.

A light went off within Arata's head as he realized just what she meant by recalling everything from her time as Marz. That of course meant all the time that she had been ordered to seduce him and even time where Arata was not even aware she was there at the time.

It made sense that she could recall her time as Marz as once Cammy was released from her Dolls programming she could still recall everything she had been doing. The only thing that difference between the two of them was that it took some time for the memories of Marz to creep up on Alina. She was the one of the primary hacker of Shadaloo as Marz and along with her directory to search for others that would make good Dolls candidates, she was also used to find those that could be targeted to 'convince' people to their way of thinking.

Of course having the ability to recall everything that she done as Marz also had some unwanted side effects beyond just her role in getting others turned into Dolls themselves. She had vivid memories what she had done and been order to do to Arata as Marz. Even damaging to his image would be how she used to finally break him down along with Saru. Merely because they seemed normal again but it clearly an act and show in how easily be switched back and forth.

"It was more Dantom's fault then yours as he turned you into Marz against your will. So do not beat yourself up over it so much" he told her.

"You are right" Alina said smiling brightly…however there was slight forcing of it as there was something weighting down on her mind.

Sure when you think about Alina could not completely be held accountable for the actions she had done of Marz. Her mind was broken down and then while in that vulnerable state, she was re-programmed into the blue hair Dolls that only followed the orders of Bison and Dantom absolutely. Although Arata was not like that as he cave in to Marz after she merely appeared to seem normal to him. A fear that he probably should not be trusted because of this was in the back her recently restored to normal mind.

Alina however shook her head at this thought as Arata was a victim like her. This was her time to be there for him like he was her when she needed. As before they meet by chance she was a malicious hacker that mess with all things and people merely for the sake of it and cause she thought it was fun. Even Arata's and her's early relationship was kind of rocky as mostly him talking to her while she found him annoying. Threat of draining his family entire saving and other things were mention and she had almost gone through with it various times too. Although he kept at and eventually they began friends and then developed feeling for each other.

The Cole teen just let small growl as she was trying to go straight and was looking forward to meeting Arata when she was kidnapped. During her ill attempt to reveal Shadaloo as the evil organization it was using various front company that were legit but funds went back to the parent company, Shadaloo itself. Her biggest fear however was not Arata turning on her because of what Dantom and other had put through while she was Marz. That it was not as what she feared was he turning on her from when she seem to stand him up when they were suppose to me offline for the first time.

"Come on Arata I think we can get out of here. Though we have to be careful about it" she told him.

"How as they have camera and other things all over this base" he asked.

"Ones that Marz helped them set up and has knowledge of their blind spots and gaps. I have those within my memory so I can use them to my advantage" she informed him.

He then asked what about the room they were currently in as would they have been watched this entire time from this room's camera. To this she told that this room did not really have one as Marz had been informed to not work them into here. Arata merely guessed that she referred to Marz as if she was different person because she at some level did not want accept the actions she had done as her. Alina did not seem aware of this fact so he rather not bring it up since she had said anything about herself yet.


End file.
